Donde Pertenezco
by JudasIscariote
Summary: Rivaille no quiere a nadie, no quiere querer a nadie. No necesita más dolor del que ya lleva tras su espalda que no deja de atormentarlo.¿Entonces porque no puede evitar preocuparse por un niño idiota que parece saber más de lo que dice?¿Será por su inocencia?¿Por qué Eren se siente atraído por un adulto apático, hosco y un poco obsesivo?¿Será el dolor en sus ojos?
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando nos encontramos verdaderamente abandonados por el mundo es el momento en que nuestros corazones pueden encontrar el lugar a donde pertenecen._

Encuentros Peligrosos

-Vamos Rivaille, te prometo que lo disfrutaras-dijo efusivamente la mujer recargando el brazo en su hombro, el hombre se sacudió el incomodo contacto como si quemara. Cuando llegara a casa pondría la camisa a lavar. En cloro. Por tres dias.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me interesa salir contigo y tus tontas amigas? Estupida cuatro ojos-mascullo sin quitar la vista del monitor, redactando una nueva orden judicial, trabajo que debía ser de su secretaria, pero ella parecía más interesada en molestarlo hasta el cansancio. No la despedía porque le era extremadamente difícil encontrar una oficinista que no se le tirara encima o huyera despavorida al primer día por el mal carácter del abogado.

-O vamos, mis amigas no son entupidas, son hermosas y sensuales-su voz se torno gutural y cavernosa, le recordaba más a un baboso adolescente que a una mujer adulta, pero irónicamente, nada de lo que debía encajar en una mujer encajaba en Hanji Zoe.

-Si tus amigas son como tú prefiero a las bacterias del moho-al menos de esas si podría encargarse a su gusto, exterminándolas sin dejar rastro.

-Eres un aburrido.

La mujer de anteojos dejo de insistir y se irguió en toda su estatura, desamortiguando los músculos. Estar inclinada en la dirección de su jefe era doloroso, mas porque cuando el estaba sentado resultaba mucho mas bajo que de costumbre.

-El fiscal Smith llamo hace un rato.

-¿Y que quiere ese inútil?-mascullo terminando el trabajo que no era suyo, en cuanto la hoja se imprimió se apresuro a firmarla y sellarla.

-Dice que no olvides lo de esta noche-la mujer se lustro los anteojos, fingiendo desinterés. El hombre metió el papel en un sobre y se lo extendió.

-Lleva esto al juzgado.

Rivaille tomo su saco y su maletín, dispuesto a abandonar la oficina. La mujer lo siguió por detrás soltando improperios.

-¡No es justo!-chillaba a sus espaldas-Ya es la hora de salida. ¡Me tomara cuarenta minutos en tren llegar al juzgado y dos horas para volver a casa!

-Te sugiero que te apresures.

Le echo llave al pequeño despacho y se encamino hacia su auto, mientras Hanji lo seguía por detrás metiendo el sobre en su bolso sin delicadeza.

-Claro, tú te divertirás con tu novio y me dejas a mí todo el trabajo.

Ella hizo una fea mueca, más por el desagrado del trabajo extra que por sus palabras, con quien Rivaille se involucrara la tenia sin cuidado. Trabajaba para el los años suficientes para no conocerle una sola novia o una relación formal desde que sucedió "eso". Sus únicas salidas se limitaban a las obligatorias de trabajo y uno que otro encuentro con Irvin Smith, aunque no parecía que el rubio fuera una influencia positiva en su vida. Quizás alguien más joven, enérgico y divertido era lo que su amargado jefe necesitaba.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio el momento en que el pequeño hombre se acerco hacia ella, y no pudo hacer nada cuando el le aplasto el pie con el talón sanguinariamente. Hanji comenzó a saltar en el lugar soplándose la extremidad herida que comenzaba a hincharse.

-Concéntrate en tu vida Zoe, o empezare a considerar el conseguirme otra secretaria- y sin mas se introdujo dentro de su auto sumergiéndose en las transitadas calles.

-¡Maldito enano malhumorado! ¡Consíguete un novio lindo que logre quitarte lo amargado!

La mujer siguió gritando insultos a todo pulmón ignorando el hecho de que Rivaille ya no se encontraba allí y que más de un transeúnte la miraba como si algún tornillo faltara en su cabeza. Cosa que no seria mentira.

La tarde era hermosa, el ocaso inundaba la ciudad en una brillante amalgama allí donde el naranja y el rosado se unían, el maravilloso espectáculo crepuscular podía apreciarse debido a la falta de nubes de tormenta que amenazaran a los transeúntes a esconderse bajo sus paraguas. Paris era inestable en aquellos dias donde el invierno asomaba con muy pocas semanas de distancia, los habitantes de aquella ciudad no podían estar desprevenidos ante los constantes cambios climáticos, por eso el adolescente corriendo a través de las calles vestido con enorme abrigo impermeable y pesadas botas de invierno no paso desprevenido.

 _-Lo principal es la etiqueta, un hijo mío no saldrá a la calle vestido como un vagabundo._

Solía decirle su madre demasiadas veces en el día al ver sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados, las camisas en tonos pardos y las sencillas zapatillas de calle. Y que decir con su pequeño problema de no saber elegir ropa para cuando las ocasiones lo ameritaban: si hacia frió se vestía con pantaloncillos cortos y playeras, en el calor optaba por ropa pesada que a los minutos le provocaba urticaria. Hoy era un nuevo hito en su vida, salir con ropa de lluvia cuando hacia tan preciosa tarde. Usualmente su problema estético se debía a su falta de interés en la materia. Hoy, el motivo era completamente distinto.

Apretó los dientes mientras corría con más intensidad aunque sabia que no llegaría lejos. No seguía un rumbo fijo, ni siquiera tenía amigos en aquella ciudad, a duras penas salía con el chofer y sus escasos viajes eran del aeropuerto hasta la casa de sus padres en Paris. Incluso era estupido decidiendo huir de casa en un pais que desconocía.

Eren nació en Alemania, era el hijo segundo de la familia Ackerman. Su padre era banquero, su madre una ex súper modelo que actualmente dirigía un emporio de estéticas femeninas y su hermana mayor estudiante universitaria. Ella había permanecido en su casa de Berlín mientras el había sido prácticamente arrastrado al viaje de negocios de sus padres.

 _-"· Mikasa...·"_

En cuanto el nombre de la mujer sonó en su mente, aguijoneándole las lágrimas que por puro orgullo no pensaba liberar, se sintió más solo y desolado que nunca. Ella no era su hermana, y el no era un Ackerman.

Era un Jaeger.

En sus quince años de vida jamás había esperado descubrir tal cosa sobre si mismo, el nunca pensó en el hecho de que no se parecía a sus padres tanto en el físico como en el carácter. Ahora lo analizaba mejor: su piel aceitunada, el brillante cabello castaño, los ojos del color de las esmeraldas, la actitud rebelde, el orgullo desmedido. El no era para nada miembro de esa familia.

Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que sus padres se lo habían ocultado, tuvo que descubrir su acta de nacimiento y demás papeles de adopción mientras revoloteaba en la biblioteca de la oficina de su padre buscando un libro interesante para entretenerse. Era probable incluso que Mikasa lo supiera y formara parte de la mentira.

¿Cómo pudieron mentirle de esa manera?

No quería pensar que lo protegían, no deseaba buscar excusas para el comportamiento de su familia que lo harían sentirse culpable y lo llevarían de vuelta a casa. No, ellos fueron capaces de mentirle en su cara durante quince años, y con dolor pagarían las consecuencias.

Siguió corriendo sin siquiera ver las personas a las que atropellaba o que calles atravesaba durante la loca carrera, solo quería alejarse de todo lo que conocía. Porque ya no pertenecía a su familia y a su vida de adolescente rico mimado, nunca perteneció.

En el momento en que sintió una lagrima deslizarse por sus mejillas se la froto con fuerza, cubriendo ambos ojos e ignorando su actual posición.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Alto!

Escucho los gritos en francés, el no conocía para nada el idioma así que ignoro los llamados hasta que sus ojos limpios y enrojecidos por la fricción se enfocaron en dos brillantes luces delanteras. Primero llego el impacto, luego el dolor y a continuación, oscuridad.

-¡Maldición!-Rivaille golpeo la cajuela del auto con el puño antes de descender. Su día no podía ser mejor.

Primero se la pasaba de aquí para allá a través de la ciudad terminando un caso de estafa por parte de un prestamista a sus acreedores para volver a la oficina y terminar el trabajo que la inútil de Hanji no era capaz de terminar, luego ella intentaba darle un sermón sobre su vida amorosa y luego atropellaba a alguien en la calle.

Magnifico. Simplemente esplendido. La gente comenzó a rodear la calle, situándose para mirar mejor al cuerpo inmóvil tirado sobre el asfalto. Rivaille emitió un gruñido bajo ante la escena, quizás el había atropellado a alguien, pero los demás no parecían tener el mínimo interés en ayudar al desafortunado, era mas divertido ver como moría agónicamente en cámara lenta. Así eran los humanos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Empujo a una mujer adulta sin consideración hasta llegar al lugar donde un cuerpo yacía boca abajo, las piernas cubiertas por el frente del auto. El sujeto lucia andrajoso, luchando con el impulso de alejarse del que hasta ese momento le parecía un vagabundo más de los que rondaban en Paris acerco una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero negro y busco los signos vitales.

Aun había pulso. No iría a la cárcel, aunque quizás no podría evitarse la denuncia. Tomo el delgado cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad y lo incorporo para inspeccionarlo mejor.

Era un hombre. Un adolescente mas bien. Su cara lucia un poco sucia y demacrada sin contar el hilo de sangre que brotaba desde su frente justo sobre las cejas, el cabello corto despeinado y la ropa desarreglada, lucia bastante limpio para ser un vagabundo. Pero para la compulsión obsesiva de Rivaille ese adolescente representaba la peste bubónica en su máxima expresión.

Luchando internamente con sus propios designios de vida, tomo al joven entre sus brazos y lo arrojo con molestia al asiento trasero del auto. Hasta ese momento no se preocupo por que tuviera alguna herida pero el leve gemido de dolor que el muchacho emitió lo hizo morderse el labio con molestia, debía llevar a ese mugriento saco de huesos a un hospital.

Se forzó a si mismo a contener un gruñido, sus dias usualmente eran una mierda, pero hoy parecía que algún ente divino quería divertirse a su maldita costa.

-Se quitan… o serán los próximos-mascullo Rivaille con la mirada mas amenazante que cualquiera de los peatones hubiera presenciado en su vida. Esa mirada probaba que él cumpliría su promesa. Mientras las personas huían y el hombre arrancaba el auto con velocidad mas de uno dejo de considerar que los hombres de menos de un metro sesenta eran enclenques debiluchos.

" _Tranquilo"_

Eren permaneció sumido en la comodidad y el calor que recibía de algo suave que lo encerraba en un capullo protector. Se sintió calmado, tranquilo.

" _Mi pequeño…"_

 _-"· Esa voz ·"_

El la reconocía, era la misma voz que algunas veces escuchaba en sueños, como si algo en el fondo de su inconsciente tirara de su mente conciente desesperadamente. Algo que quería ser liberado de su cabeza, pero el era incapaz de recordar.

" _Perdóname Eren. Yo… lo siento tanto"_

Y algo destello tras sus ojos en el estado intermedio entre el sueño y la lucidez. Un pequeño y fugaz recuerdo.

Rostro dulce y amoroso.

Largo cabello castaño que olía como las hadas y las princesas debían hacerlo. Grandes ojos dorados que miraban en su dirección con tristeza mientras era cargado sin problemas, como un recién nacido. La mujer lo miraba de tal forma que rompería el corazón de cualquiera por lo abandonados y desolados que lucían sus brillantes orbes verdes, el mismo sentía su corazón partirse en muchas y diminutas partes. Ni aunque tratara de recoger los pedazos con sus propias manos su órgano volvería a ser igual.

-Mama-murmuro, y el recuerdo volvió a hacerse negro.

-¿Entonces estará bien?

El doctor hizo una mueca compungida antes de responder:

-El esguince de tobillo y el hematoma en el hombro derecho no son preocupantes. Pero la herida en la cabeza...

-¿Es grave?

-La herida externa fue suturada sin problemas. Pero me preocupan las heridas internas, su cerebro se encuentra inflamado por el golpe lo que hace imposible una radiografía. Habrá que esperar a que despierte para ver que tan grave es el daño.

-Gracias-mascullo al medico una vez que este le entregara los estudios del adolescente vagabundo. Lo complicado del asunto no era que se necesitaba por lo menos dos meses de reposo, terapia y analgésicos para que se recuperara plenamente de las heridas en su hombro y tobillo. Ahora se sumaba si el mocoso estaría bien de la cabeza o no y era muy probable que tuviera que desembolsar más dinero para tratar ese aspecto.

Rivaille se masajeo las sienes ante la idea. Vaya inversión que había echo. Pero la caridad no le duraría mucho, en cuanto el pequeño indigente se despertara, pudiera caminar y no quedar idiota o peor por el golpe vería la forma de deshacerse de el sin generar mucho escándalo. Recordaba claramente haber estado transitando por las calles de forma correcta, el mocoso idiota atravesándose en la calle y deteniéndose justo frente a su auto, por la congestión el no podría haber retrocedido y en cuanto atino a frenar ya había golpeado al muchacho. No era completamente su culpa después de todo.

Se encamino hacia el ala de aquel hospital destinada a las internaciones y llego al cuarto que buscaba. Se había tomado la maldita molestia de llevar al vagabundo a una clínica privada y hasta pagado un cuarto privado. Ni loco ni mucho menos se metería en un lugar antihigiénico y lleno de bacterias como lo eran los hospitales públicos. Lo hacia por el, no por el mocoso. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

En cuanto enfoco la vista dentro del cuarto oscurecido por la hora, mas de las nueve de la noche, se encontró con el mismo molesto bulto que fuera motivo de sus mas nuevos dolores de cabeza tendido en la cómoda cama y durmiendo como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida.

Rivaille estaba molesto, había estado evadiendo a las personas con tanto esfuerzo como le era posible, evitando establecer lazos que a la larga fueran difíciles de romper y casi imposibles de superar. El no deseaba querer a nadie ni preocuparse por nadie, no quería que el corazón volviera a dolerle de tal forma que se sentía enloquecer en agonía.

No, no quería cometer los mismos errores.

Y a pesar de su esfuerzo allí estaba, pagando la mejor atención clínica a una persona que había atropellado y que apenas conocía. Diablos, pensaba mientras se acercaba hacia la cama, ni siquiera sabia su nombre o su edad, si era un maldito ladrón o un prostituto.

Por decisión propia había permanecido junto al enfermero que se presento a suturarlo y asearlo (otra atención pagada por el) y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia el cuerpo del adolescente inconsciente. Su piel aceitunada, a las rosadas tetillas que se erguían y tensaban al contacto del agua tibia. La boca se le hizo agua con la imagen de las largas y delicadas piernas siendo surcadas por finas gotas de agua, no pudo evitar imaginar que tan bien se sentiría tener esas piernas alrededor se sus caderas. Los pezones masculinos a merced de su tortura.

Tuvo que salir del cuarto y buscar el mismo los estudios para no tener una erección en ese preciso instante. Aunque le incomodaba el echo de haber permitido a otra persona tocar al niño no podía negar que aseado y sin rastros de suciedad lucia aun mas deseable que antes.

Era demasiado hermoso, ni muy femenino ni muy masculino. Su cuerpo y su rostro aun continuaban en aquel proceso de crecimiento que lo dejaba en un constante estado entre la niñez y la adultez. No seria muy difícil de creer que el mocoso usara sus atributos para ganar dinero. De alguna forma aquello no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia. Descanso la mano en la coronilla del joven y presiono las hebras castañas, tirando de su cabello sin demasiada delicadeza pero esquivando los puntos que asomaban tras la línea del cabello. Era increíble… se estaba preocupando por alguien. Y eso le desagradaba completamente.

En ese momento en que debatía mentalmente sus próximas acciones el muchacho comenzó a emitir leves gemidos y de sus parpados cerrados unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir a raudales. Sintiéndose un poco culpable (el nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, se prometió) dejo de lado la presión en el cuero cabelludo para comenzar con suaves caricias, como quien saluda a un perro a al retornar a casa. Pero eso no lo calmaba, el niño se quejaba y lloraba aun más fuerte.

-Oye mocoso, para de una vez-murmuro inclinando el rostro en su dirección, fijando la vista en sus parpados llorosos y los labios entreabiertos jadeando palabras ininteligibles. Paso los nudillos suavemente por una de las mejillas, barriendo parte de las lágrimas y finalizando en los labios, delineándolos con la yema de los dedos, analizando la suavidad, la turgencia de la carne. Era demasiado erótico, incluso para un hombre que no se consideraba a si mismo homosexual.

Las oscuras cejas se contorsionaron en un gesto de aflicción mientras una palabra se alzo entre el murmullo de sonidos que emitía esa pequeña cavidad.

-Mama…

Y casi como un interruptor, las lágrimas se detuvieron y la respiración volvió a ser normal. Rivaille enarco una ceja, vaya cosa extraña ese mocoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**N. de A: ¿A que el capitulo anterior parece subido por un fantasma? XD**

Guerrero

-Señor… señor-escucho a un lado de su rostro.

Sintió como alguien lo sacudía, buscando llamar su atención. Automáticamente su mano apreso al ser desconocido que lo interrumpía mientras descansaba por unos minutos. Usualmente era de las personas de sueño ligero, pero por alguna razón en aquel incomodo sillón de la habitación durmió tan pesado como una roca.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente dibujando una expresión de molestia con sus cejas juntas, la joven enfermera lo observo con temor mientras su mano aún seguía prisionera de la constricción de aquel pequeño pero fuerte sujeto. El la observo fríamente por unos segundos antes de soltarla. Definitivamente ella no volvería hacer eso.

-¿Qué?

-Se…-la mujer parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento-señor… ya son las seis de la mañana.

-¿Uh?-llevo la vista al reloj de pulsera y lo vio, las seis en punto. Soltó una maldición baja al momento en que se incorporaba y dirigía su vista al lugar que lo rodeaba.

Recordaba que eran aproximadamente las diez treinta de la noche cuando le entregaron los estudios del mocoso. A las once una enfermera apareció para confirmar los signos vitales y veinte minutos después él había ido por un café a alguna cafetería cercana. Para las doce ya se encontraba nuevamente en el cuarto, sentado en aquel duro e incómodo sillón con la idea de marcharse hasta el otro día. Tuvo sueño, pensó en descansar la vista un segundo y al parecer se quedó dormido.

Ignorando por completo a la mujer que se apresuró a revisar al durmiente adolescente y huir como alma que lleva el diablo comprobó su celular. Diez llamadas pérdidas y ocho mensajes de texto, todos de Irvin. Paso una mano por su cabello de forma despreocupada, olvido que debían encontrarse en aquel bar la noche anterior.

Metió el aparato de vuelta al bolsillo, encaminándose al pequeño baño en la habitación. Como era habitual en él, abrió el grifo del agua con sus codos y desembolso un paquete de jabón que llevaba usualmente por si acaso (ni sicótico o peor tocaría con sus manos los objetos de un hospital, por más caro y pulcro que pareciera ¡Él no lo haría!)

Apenas comenzó a hacer uso de sus extremidades cuando estas se quejaron entumeciéndose al instante, realmente había dormido en ese incomodo lugar. Volvió a confirmar la hora en su reloj, ya pasaban veinte minutos de las seis, tenía tiempo de llegar a su casa, asearse, desayunar algo y salir al trabajo. El día de ayer había sido bastante pesado en el despacho, quizás hoy con los tramites ya resueltos podría pasar por la clínica al mediodía y confirmar que el mocoso siguiera tal y como lo había dejado.

 _-"· Para eso pago tanto ·"-_ pensó con molestia tomando su saco y maletín.

Rivaille se encontró a si mismo tomando la perilla de la puerta con algo de incomodidad. Quería. Necesitaba irse. Pero sabía que su mente no estaría tranquila sin verlo al menos una última vez. Giro sobre su hombro y admiro el perfil que le regalaba el muchacho: el cabello desordenado sobre las cejas, los ojos suavemente cerrados, la nariz pequeña y respingada, los labios finos, levemente entreabiertos como una princesa esperando el beso que lo despertaría de su sueño inducido. Era una imagen etérea, sublime.

¿Qué tan mal la habría pasado ese mocoso en su corta vida?

Recordó la única frase que lo escucho murmurar claramente. "Mama", había dolor en aquella simple silaba, se suponía que el hombre debería sentirse de la misma forma, dada sus situaciones probablemente similares. Pero el no tenía ningún recuerdo de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo y muerto poco después.

Para cualquiera, eso haría a Rivaille ser considerado un egoísta, pero le importaba poco. No se detenía a sufrir por las imposibilidades, los "hubiera" en su nada dichosa vida, ya tenía demasiados problemas con las tragedias que sucedieron a su alrededor para envenenarse con falsas fantasías. Pero aun así, mientras abandonaba el cuarto y a su vez aquel centro clínico, no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el vagabundo que había atropellado.

Ambos eran huérfanos de la vida, sobreviviendo como podían. Rivaille respetaba a los luchadores como él. Sin embargo, el no imaginaba que sus conclusiones no podían distar más de la realidad.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado sediento de sangre de una nueva víctima. Sus zapatos ya podrían estar desgastados y el piso de madera con marcas de las suelas luego de pasar más de treinta minutos de pie. Pasaban diez minutos de las ocho de la mañana y el hombre ya se imaginaba lo peor. Aquel joven abogado solía ser tan puntual como el Big Ben, pero el despacho se encontraba en silencio. Un mortal silencio para el rubio.

Podía escuchar claramente a la asistente morena fuera del cuarto, parloteando sin fin sobre alguna cosa que involucraba tacos altos y purpurina morada y verde. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por su hijo adoptivo, habría huido sin pensárselo dos veces.

Tan solo por morbosa necesidad de actuar y no recibir respuesta de ese pequeño dolor en el culo andante, el rubio tomo su celular y marco nuevamente uno de los pocos números que se sabía de memoria. El tono sonó dos veces, al tercero en el que la maldita contestadora respondería una voz cansada y monótona sonó al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Qué?

Lo correcto, según el criterio de Irvin, seria preguntar si estaba bien.

-¿¡Que mierda sucede contigo Rivaille!? ¿Por qué no contestaste el puto teléfono? ¡NO ES UN ADORNO, MALDITA SEA!

Oh si, su criterio yacía en un lugar muy apartado de su conciencia.

-Deberías conseguirte un pasatiempo Smith. Soy un adulto, por si no lo sabias.

-Muy bien, adulto. Contéstame esta pregunta ¿Por qué tengo en mis manos un reporte policial que indica que un auto con una matrícula A TU NOMBRE estuvo involucrado en un accidente de tránsito?

Escucho al otro maldecir antes de responder:

-¿Me denunciaron?

Una vena palpito furiosamente en la sien del fiscal de distrito, Irvin Smith. Caracterizado siempre por su mente fría, imperturbable, calculadora y ágil.

-¿Atropellaste a alguien, mocoso?

-Primero y principal-escucho en su oído y a sus espaldas, como un efecto de eco-Tengo 28 años y tú eres un adulto de 43, compórtate como tal.

Giro tanto como su cuello le permitió encontrando a la fuente de su migraña pasar a su lado sin inmutarse, dejando el saco en el respaldar de la silla y el maletín a un lado del amplio escritorio. Mientras el hombre moreno se desprendía de los guantes de cuero el otro parecía que estallaría cual volcán allí mismo.

-¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION AHORA!

-Veamos-Rivaille se dignó a mirarlo-cuando yo nací tú eras un alborotado adolescente de quince años que salía y entraba del "closet" como yo cambio de camisa. Lo que explica ese moretón debajo de tu oreja.

Por un leve momento, el rostro del hombre palideció mientras se envolvía la bufanda de seda más ceñida alrededor del cuello. Maldita sea, tanto que se había esforzado por ocultarlo. Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en los que Rivaille gozo por ganar supremacía sobre aquél hombre al cual le debía tanto, pero a su vez, no dejaba de irritarlo.

-S…sabes a… lo…

-¿Qué sucedió, Irvin? ¿Mike te lo dio muy duro anoche?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!-bramo golpeando el escritorio, recuperando control sobre sí mismo y la situación.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-murmuro el otro, sin dejar de desafiarlo con la mirada.

-Todo.

Oh, cuando Irvin se ponía de esa forma no había broma cruel o comentario sarcástico que lo hiciera desistir.

En cuanto fue consciente de su propia lucidez, de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, de los sonidos indescifrables, las palabras, los aromas. Supo que de alguna forma estaba dormido, pero lucido, y a la vez, ligeramente mareado.

No podía sentir las extremidades, el estómago se le estrujaba deseando vomitar aunque no sentía esa incomodidad de cuando ingieres demasiada comida, era una sensación que se expandía por su laringe hasta su boca, podía sentir en la lengua y los dientes un sabor asqueroso a medicina. Nunca había experimentado algo similar, pero le desagrado por completo.

Sin saber qué hacer, pues sus ojos se hallaban pesados como toneladas del más duro metal, intento mover los dedos. Al principio sintió escozor, como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo lo cual lo impulso a realizar más movimientos. Al instante sus piernas comenzaron a friccionarse contra un material suave. La segunda cosa de la que tuvo certeza fue que estaba recostado. Pero al instante detuvo sus leves movimientos al escuchar un sonido no muy lejos de su posición.

Quizás lo más sensato era tratar de comunicarse con quien fuera que había aparecido allí, pero Eren no era del tipo confiado. Era más bien del tipo obsesivo siempre alerta a un posible ataque, huraño y tosco en el mejor de sus días.

Regularizo su respiración y fingió estar en el mundo de los sueños, escuchó pasos a su alrededor. Un movimiento sobre su muñeca le hizo reaccionar estremeciéndose levemente. Había algo en su mano, dentro de su piel, era delgado, largo y dolía al más mínimo esfuerzo o contacto.

La persona pareció ignorarlo, pero lo que sucedió a continuación recargo al cuerpo del adolescente con suficiente energía (o desesperación) para hacerlo reaccionar. Primero fue capaz de percibir la falta de la suave presión de las sabanas sobre él, pero luego unas manos rudas y nada delicadas rozaron sus muslos, quitando una prenda que ni el mismo sabía que poseía pero pudo apreciar su falta en cuanto el frió le erizo la piel. Comenzó a temblar.

¿Qué iban a hacerle?

Y cuando finalmente el desconocido lo tomo de la cintura desnuda, ignorando el dolor de su brazo inyectado con el suero asesto un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro. Casi al instante sus ojos se abrieron, dilatándose hasta que el verde de sus ojos era apenas visible por la oscura pupila desacostumbrada a la fuerte luz de día. Estaba completamente cegado, apenas si podía percibir las formas a su alrededor, el sujeto que había golpeado gritaba en algún idioma desconocido mientras otras figuras grandes e imponentes llegaban a su auxilio.

La luz, los gritos, su imposibilidad para ver lo que lo rodeaba desataron una migraña devastadora. Literalmente su cerebro palpitaba y presionaba en el cráneo con fuerza, el muchacho creía que en cualquier momento explotaría por el agobiante dolor de su cabeza. Sin fuerza cayó al piso, sosteniéndose con ambas manos los cabellos y jalando de ellos de forma desesperada. Dolía, dolía tanto que prefería morir allí mismo a seguir soportando otro agónico minuto.

Lo cuerpos comenzaron a rodearlo, jalándolo y tratando de ponerlo en pie. Con un dolor horrible en su cabeza y el brazo escurriendo un líquido caliente forcejeo con sus captores, peleo como un animal salvaje aferrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes. Golpeo, pateo, araño y mordió tanto como pudo a través de su momentánea ceguera y aun a pesar de saber o no si esas personas querían ayudarlo o lastimarlo. Pero él no se detendría a averiguarlo.

Finalmente fue tumbado en el duro suelo mientras varias masas de músculo presionaban su pecho y piernas, alguien se aferró de su cabeza mientras flexionaba el brazo entumecido por la pérdida de sangre. Quería llorar del dolor en su cuerpo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de impotencia mientras otro objeto largo y delgado era nuevamente enterrado en su brazo, llevándolo a un nuevo estado de inconciencia.

-¿Porque?-escucharon algunos enfermeros que murmuro el joven mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Unos no comprendieron el idioma, solo unos pocos identificaron que el pequeño agresor hablaba en alemán.

Termino por contarle toda la historia hasta el punto donde descendía de su vehículo para atender la llamada de su antiguo tutor legal. El hombre, al terminar de oír el relato se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas libres.

-Mierda. ¿En que estabas pensando?

-En que tenía muchas ganas de atropellar vagabundos, Irvin. Luego correría a degollar a las monjas del Notre Dame, solo para no perder la costumbre.

En otro momento se habría reído.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo grave que es esto?

-Entiendo que lleve al mocoso a una clínica y cuando se recupere lo dejare donde lo encontré.

-Pero… ¿Y si no se recupera tal como el medico dijo?

-Hanji-dijo en voz imperturbable sabiendo que la mujer escuchaba tras la puerta-tráeme un café.

-Rivaille, esto es serio. Te acusan de intento de homicidio.

-El abogado que tomara ese caso perdería patéticamente, no hubo negligencia de mi parte y no fue mi culpa, el mocoso fue quien se paró en medio de la calle.

-No quiero que termines como Kenny, Rivaille-musito el mayor, posando sus brillantes ojos azules en la figura más pequeña frente a él. Como siempre Rivaille lucia imperturbable, casi relajado, pero lo conocía bien, sabia de la tormenta que se ocultaba tras los oscuros ojos grises, estaba consciente de que acababa de clavar una daga en el que no cicatrizaría ni el tiempo remediaría el dolor. Así funcionaba ese hombre, el jamás olvidaba o perdonaba.

-Te estás haciendo viejo Irvin, te preocupas demasiado. Me presentare en la central de policía donde se radico la denuncia, me encargare de mis problemas YO MISMO-enfatizo la última frase elevando un poco la voz.

-Sabes que yo…

-¿Rivaille?-la secretaria apareció desde el marco de la puerta, observado a su jefe con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y mi café?

-Te llaman de una clínica privada, dicen que es importante. Línea cuatro.

Sin esperar otro segundo más presiono el botón del teléfono de la oficina, llevo el auricular a su oído y apenas lo hizo una voz irreconocible declaro monótonamente.

-Señor Ackerman, el paciente de la habitación 409 acaba de recuperar la conciencia.

 **N. de A.: Segundo capitulo wii! Gracias por los reviews n.n me hacen muy feliz. Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi y le tengo mucho cariño, es mi nuevo bebe 3 espero que lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Tratare de actualizar entre 7/10 dias n.n lo que me toma escribir cada cap :P mil gracias y besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N. de A: Que copado recuperarse de la gripe, ¡Maldito Invierno!**

¿Quién Eres?

-Ese muchacho… ¿Dónde estará?-murmuro un hombre de oscuro cabello rubio, apretando las manos en puños tan ceñidos que los nudillos ya se veían blancos por la presión de la piel. A su lado, una mujer de bellos rasgos asiáticos sollozaba en silencio.

-Debemos informar a la policía Klaus. Lleva medio día perdido.

-Kohana.

El hombre acaricio el rostro de la mujer de forma conciliadora, pero ni siquiera aquel suave gesto era capaz de tranquilizarla.

-Debemos esperar cuarenta y ocho horas, lo sabes.

-¡Pero es apenas un niño!-estallo la mujer, sin poder contenerse-¿Cómo sabemos que esta a salvo? ¿Si tiene hambre o frió? ¡El no conoce a nadie en Francia! ¡Podría estar perdido! O incluso…

Se quebró en medio de la frase, decir en vos alta que su hijo podría estar secuestrado o muerto, era demasiado para su frágil corazón. Se cubrió los labios con las manos ahogando los chillidos de dolor y frustración. Cada hora que pasaba sin tener noticias de Eren eran como un golpe en su punto mas débil.

-Fue mi culpa-articulo con un hilo de voz, ignorando que su esposo la rodeaba con sus brazos-Debí haber prestado mas atención, debí…

-No, no fue tu culpa Kohana. Esto pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento, aquí o en casa, pero Eren habría descubierto la verdad tarde o temprano.

-Si dependiera de mí… jamás habría sabido nada.

-Tenía el derecho.

-Y por eso se escapo y ahora esta perdido.

Con esa simple declaración la ahogo una nueva ola de desesperación y el llanto histérico no tardo en hacerse presente. Un músculo palpito en la mandíbula de Klaus Ackerman mientras dejaba que su esposa se apoyara en el, pero por dentro se sentía inútil y miserable. Su hijo llevaba doce horas perdido, y aun restaban otras treinta y seis tortuosas para iniciar con su búsqueda, o en el peor de los casos, en el rastrillaje de un cadáver.

 _-"· Dios-_ suplico mirando el cielo de la mañana como si al otro lado estuvieran las respuestas a sus incógnitas _-Por favor… protege a Eren. ·"_

Los pasos de los dos hombres se perdían a través de los típicos murmullos de un centro clínico: pacientes, familiares haciendo visitas, especialistas médicos que guiaban a las enfermeras a realizar sus obligaciones, enfermos con heridas lacerantes, sangrantes y supurantes, tosiendo y esparciendo sus asquerosos gérmenes en el ambiente.

Oh si, era la pesadilla bacteriológica de Rivaille Ackerman.

¿Por qué hasta ahora notaba estas cosas?

Era porque en vez de estar en el ala de las habitaciones privadas estaba en el ala de "pacientes peligrosos". No solo había sangre y gérmenes. Había gente histérica, gritos, llantos y un montón de otros molestos sonidos que comenzaban a darle migraña.

¿Y que eran pacientes peligrosos?

Según tenia entendido, gente estupida que no se dejaba tratar adecuadamente y debía ser amarrada a la cama para que no intentaran quitarse los sueros, herirse a si mismos o al personal del hospital.

¿Y que hacía el ahí?

Porque en cuanto corto la llamada con la secretaria del hospital tomo sus llaves y salio como un rayo con una dirección fija, Irvin había tratado de acompañarlo pero Rivaille se negó rotundamente. Sabia que si el rubio veía al mocoso no lo dejaría en paz sobre aquello de "obligación y deber moral", realmente Irvin debía tomarse unas vacaciones antes de joderse la salud mental. Si no es que ya estaba dañada irreversiblemente.

-El muchacho recupero la conciencia hace algunas horas, casi después de que usted se fuera, señor Ackerman.

-¿Entonces porque estamos en este asqueroso lugar?-pregunto al doctor a si lado sin ocultar el tono despectivo en su voz, mirando a sus alrededores como si estuviera caminando a través de fuego.

-Tuvimos problemas con el-la ceja arqueada del moreno le hizo comprender que aun no se explicaba bien-Ataco al enfermero encargado de su aseo, y se necesito de al menos cuatro mas para contenerlo.

-¿Me esta diciendo que un mocoso fue capaz de…?

-De derribar a un hombre adulto del doble de su tamaño, y dejar en condiciones deplorables a los otros cuatro-explico el medico colocando los anteojos mas arriba en el puente de su nariz

-Eso es… interesante.

Murmuro Rivaille a la vez que llegaban a otra habitación de hospital mucho más pequeña y fría que la costosa en donde había estado anteriormente. Lo primero que el moreno noto fue al enfermero que suturaba el brazo del muchacho. Al estar aquel hombre justo enfrente de la cama, desde su perspectiva no podía ver si el adolescente estaba o no despierto.

-Luego de golpear al enfermero se arranco el suero del brazo, pero solo son pocos puntos, se recuperara.

Finalmente el enfermero termino su trabajo, tomo los implementos de sutura y se dispuso a salir. Cuando paso junto a los hombres fue más que visible el círculo negro que le rodeaba uno de los ojos, ese enfermero media por lo menos un metro ochenta de pura fibra muscular, pero al parecer nada de eso había resultado un impedimento para ser apaleado por el "indefenso paciente". Aunque de cierta forma todo eso resultaba lógico para Rivaille, quizás el mocoso habria preferido pelear y huir antes de ser lastimado por personas desconocidas en una situación confusa. Era exactamente como las personas maltratadas reaccionaban. Una sensación calida broto de su pecho exudando levemente a través del brillo de sus ojos. Al parecer, había alguien como el en esa camilla de hospital.

-Esta despierto, señor Rivaille.

Murmuro alguien fuera de su cabeza, pronto noto que el anciano doctor le daba la espalda clavando su vista en un punto frente a el. Se acerco con calma, aunque levemente intrigado sobre el mocoso y su próxima reacción.

¿Lo insultaría?

¿Lloraría?

¿O estaría tan dañado como el doctor suponía?

No quería pensar en la última opción. De alguna forma, aquello le desagradaba.

El día anterior, entre toda la molestia del accidente y las chismosas personas a su alrededor, no reparo en el echo de que no había sido capaz de observar los ojos del adolescente, ni antes de atropellarlo ni después. Pero ahora tenia una vista completa de ese detalle.

Vida.

Esperanza.

Naturaleza.

El color de las hojas en primavera.

Un tono exacto al de una piedra preciosa, jade o esmeralda, no lo recordaba bien pero era de una belleza invaluable.

Sus ojos brillaban como faroles luminosos en una tormenta marina, resaltaban en toda la magnitud de su rostro. Pero a la admiración no le sobrevino la sensación de dulzura, de comodidad, todo lo que te genera al tener algo agradable a la vista. Por el contrario, su rostro palideció gradualmente y su estomago se estrujo, era el mismo color de ojos que el de ella. Ella…

Su difunta esposa.

Su preciada Isabel.

En aquel lúgubre lugar llamado correccional juvenil, con olor a polvo y humedad, los niños y adolescentes de caras sucias y dientes quebrados por tanto pelearse entre ellos gritaban y se revolcaban en el suelo del patio que era apenas un pequeño espacio cuadrado de tierra dura, sin un triste remanso de verde hierba fresca para agradar la vista. El reconocía las voces de cada uno de los mocosos, podía identificar claramente la voz de Farlan insultando a alguien e intercambiando puños. En otra ocasión Rivaille estaría ahí con el, luchando a su lado y defendiéndolo de la crueldad de los mayores. Ese lugar era una casa social para adolescentes conflictivos y niños que se veían envueltos en procesos judiciales. Muchos ahí eran victimas de secuestros, hijos o hermanos de ladrones o traficantes, personas adultas que se encontraban tras las rejas o camino a ellas dejando a los niños atrás en el camino, victimas de un sistema que no podía sentir ni un ápice de consideración por ellos.

Un pequeño Rivaille de trece años, huérfano de padres y con solo un familiar que solía hacerse cargo de el, comprendía lo que era la crueldad y el maltrato. Incluso antes de ser abandonado por su tío, el mismo había decidido no ser victima de los abusos de nadie, que no se dejaría dominar por los demás, el era un guerrero, no una victima y se aferraría a esa premisa sin importar los años o las vicisitudes de su vida.

Pero… el no dejaba de ser humano, por mas que los otros niños y los adultos encargados de su cuidado lo llamaran demonio o cosas peores, el no dejaba de tener esos incómodos sentimientos que algunas veces nublaban su juicio. Como cuando vio al niño rubio siendo molestado por otros cuatro mas grandes que el. O momentos anteriores, cuando observo a una niña pelirroja llorando desconsolada mientras otro niño le arrancaba las alas a una indefensa cría de gorrión. El recordaba haber visto a la niña escabullirse algunas veces para alimentar al pichón y escondiéndolo en el interior de un viejo árbol seco plantado en el patio.

Tenia unos nueve o diez años, no hablaba con nadie, si se metían con ella usualmente la niña respondía con violencia. Era extraño verla en la habitación de las niñas, sollozando sobre su cama y sosteniendo a la indefensa cría, obviamente sin vida.

-Debes dejarlo, ya esta muerto-dijo con voz monótona, ubicándose al lado de la niña. Cuando ella se incorporo a mirarlo, dejando a la criatura y su nido improvisado sobre la cama, de sus ojos verdes irradiaba rabia e impotencia.

-¡Tu que sabes! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te odio!

-¿Porque? Yo no mate a tu pájaro, mocosa.

Por el contrario, cuando el y Farlan habían visto a la niña llorar en el piso mientras un grupo de gorilas de quince años torturaba al pájaro, ninguno dudo en correr a su auxilio. Farlan no era muy bueno peleando, pero era bastante resistente a los golpes y no se dejaba intimidar. Rivaille a pesar de ser bajo y delgado era extremadamente ágil y fuerte para su edad, sin contar con la instrucción recibida por uno de los asesinos mas buscados del pais, un hombre que actualmente se encontraba atravesando una condena de cadena perpetúa sin posibilidad de fianza.

Ambos niños hacían buen equipo, llegaron a ese horrible lugar casi al mismo tiempo y por años solo se tenían el uno al otro como compañía y apoyo.

¿Entonces porque Rivaille decidió abandonar a su único amigo por ir atrás de una tonta niña?

No lo comprendía.

Apenas reacciono cuando la niña se arrojo contra el, golpeándolo con sus débiles puños y tratando de llegar a su cara para arañarlo, a pesar de la notoria diferencia de alturas. El arranque duro unos cuantos segundos en los que termino por abrazarse a el, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y empapando su camisa.

El niño se quedo levemente entumecido, nadie jamás lo había tocado de esa forma. Nunca fue abrazado, nunca fue acariciado, nunca fue necesitado por nadie de esa forma. Fue criado por un hombre lleno de vicios y violento que preferiría molerlo a golpes en el suelo a sobar su cabello con suavidad. No sabia que tal cosa existiría para el, pero supo lo mucho que le incomodaba tal acto. No… no era natural. No para alguien como el.

 _-"· ¿Quién podría amar a alguien como tu? Que mataste a tu madre mientras estabas naciendo. Eres solo una pequeña basura. ·"_

Con esas palabras taladrando su mente, tomo a la niña suavemente de los hombros para sentarla sobre la cama, seco sus lágrimas gentilmente con la yema de sus dedos y pregunto, tratando de sonar amable:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña hizo un pequeño sonido ahogado antes de contestar.

-I… Isabel…

El recuerdo fue como un destello que desapareció cuando el adolescente entorno los ojos en su dirección. Apenas podía tener los parpados abiertos, sus pupilas y la incapacidad de enfocar la vista claramente denotaban lo sedado que estaba.

Por un momento se olvido donde estaba. Con quien estaba.

Solo existían aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que lo descolocaban y removían sentimientos y heridas dentro de él que se esforzaba por ocultar.

-Tu… ¿Quién eres?

En el silencio, por que se sentía incapaz de gesticular apropiadamente, el adolescente se preguntaba algo diferente:

 _-"· ¿Quién soy? ·"_

 _ **N. de A: Muchas gracias por los fav, follow y reviews. ¡Me hacen felices! Bezasos**_ __


	4. Chapter 4

**N. de A: Malvada gripe, ¡No vuelvas!**

Nombre

-"¿Puedes entendernos?"-era lo que preguntaba la enfermera al paciente mediante el lenguaje de señas, pero como en las pruebas anteriores, el joven ni siquiera parecía inmutarse.

Los brillantes ojos esmeralda escrutaban todo a su alrededor, analizando al diverso grupo de personas reunido en aquella habitación. Todo era tan extraño…

La mujer negó con la cabeza al hombre anciano que había visto ni bien despertó y este le miro inquisitivamente, provocando curiosidad y duda en el mas joven. Se trataron de comunicar con el paciente ni bien despertó, pero el no reaccionaba de ninguna forma.

Por pedido de su benefactor hizo llamar a un diverso grupo de colegas que no demoraron en realizarle diversas pruebas para comprobar su estado físico y mental. Sus extremidades estaban normales aunque aun persistía el dolor en el tobillo y brazo. Los reflejos reaccionaban a los estímulos correctamente, pero solo había un problema… el muchacho no hablaba, no se expresaba ni parecía comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

No respondió a los llamados ni a la comunicación por lenguaje de señas. Las pruebas de audición mostraban que no era sordo y sus cuerdas vocales en perfecto estado denotaban que el joven no poseía impedimentos biológicos para hablar.

Era como si… hubiera olvidado como comunicarse.

Dentro del cuarto los cuatro doctores se despidieron silenciosamente prometiendo regresar una vez analizadas mas a fondo las pruebas obtenidas y las que lo estarían en breve, dejando solo a aquel hombre bajo de mirada "te-acercas-y-muerdo" y un adolescente que ni siquiera era capas de pronunciar su propio nombre.

En su mente Rivaille repasaba las pocas frases que había podido escuchar sobre el estado de salud de ese grano en el culo que reposaba en la cama, observando todo con una estupida cara de asombro similar a la de un mocoso que descubre el mundo fuera de la casa de sus padres.

Toda esa jerga medica en la que se comunicaban los ancianos era similar a que el hablara de leyes de trabajo digno a un tratante de esclavos, Inútil e innecesario. Aunque logro captar las expresiones más viscerales como: operación, reducción de la presión cerebral, secuelas, pérdida de más capacidades neuronales, coma, muerte en la sala de operaciones, etc. Las posibles soluciones al problema le disgustaban al ser conciente de que el y su auto eran los culpables de todo. Si ese mocoso quedaba como un vegetal o moría, no habria otro responsable mas que el.

¿En que momento se metió en tantos problemas?

¿Cómo su vida se había invertido a tal punto?

El… cuidando de… otra persona.

No, el no podía hacerse cargo, no podía tomar esa responsabilidad. Las únicas dos personas que alguna vez deseo proteger daban fe de su incapacidad, de su ineptitud y su falta de fuerza para cumplir sus obligaciones, porque las promesas echas eran obligaciones que debían ser cumplidas con honor y entereza. Y el, como amigo, esposo y hombre, había fallado.

Y no quería sentir el dolor del fracaso una vez más.

-Mmm…

Se escucho el leve quejido acompañado de un gruñido furioso. Dejando sus oscuros pensamientos de lado, Rivaille dirigió la vista hacia el origen del sonido, el adolescente estaba sentado sobre la camilla, abrazándose el estomago con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco la camilla, buscando el origen de aquellos molestos sonidos.

Mientras mas rápido se recuperara el vagabundo más rápido podría deshacerse de él y los problemas que representaba.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto con desinterés. El joven no respondió, pero los ojos vidriosos y los incesantes quejidos de su estomago demostraban que si. No había comido por todo un día, después de todo.

Tomo la bandeja de comida que minutos atrás dejara una enfermera para el adolescente y la puso sobre el regazo de este, esperando que supiera que hacer. Tras varios minutos donde sintió la sangre pulsar a su cabeza con fuerza mientas observaba al mocoso contemplar la comida como si fuera algo de otro mundo, murmuro con la voz crispada en furia, pero mortalmente sigilosa.

-¿En serio tu… no sabes nada?

Miro al mocoso directamente a los ojos, sintiendo el odio nacer dentro de su pecho y brotar por los poros de su piel. Realmente no esperaba que él le diera de comer como si de un bebe se tratase…

¿O si?

Antes de poder hacer algo vio como el mocoso hundía la mano en el plato de sopa y sorbía ruidosamente el poco liquido que podía atrapar con la palma abierta. Con la otra mano libre tomo la hogaza de pan y la desgarro con los dientes como si fuera el pedazo de carne mas duro del mundo. Era asqueroso para el Ackerman observar tal escena.

-¡Para de una vez!-reclamo tomando las muñecas del adolescente alejándolas de la comida. Cuando Eren se incorporo para mirar al hombre este estaba cerca de el, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre los húmedos labios. Su seño fruncido y la mirada retadora le asustaron irremediablemente.

Era obvio que ese desconocido hombre estaba molesto con el, pero…

¿Porque?

 _-¡Eren déjame explicarte!-gritaba una mujer desesperadamente, jalando al adolescente por las ropas._

 _-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Me largo de aquí!_

 _Sin nada de delicadeza aparto a la mujer de si y comenzó a tomar las prendas regadas en el piso del cuarto para comenzar a guardarlas en una pequeña mochila. Sus ojos estaban rojos, amenazando con soltar un sinfín de lágrimas que esperaba poder contener hasta que se hallara solo y lejos de esas personas. Esas personas que decían quererlo le mentían en su propia cara. Esas personas que pretendían ser una familia modelo. Esas personas que se hacían llamar su familia._

 _Pero que no lo eran…_

 _-¡Tu no vas a irte de aquí!-en un arranque de coraje la mujer termino por arrebatarle la mochila de las manos, mirándolo desafiante._

 _-¡No puedes obligarme!_

 _-¡Eres menor de edad y soy tu madre!_

 _-¡Tu no eres mi madre, eres solo una…!_

 _Mentirosa. Eso habria gritado sino fuera por la sonora cachetada que la mujer le dio ocasionando que su rostro terminara ladeado mirando al suelo, justo donde se hallaban aquellos papeles que habían desatado todo._

 _Su curiosidad y aburrimiento lo habían llevado a descubrir el profundo secreto que guardaban sus padres. Ahora que lo pensaba ellos lo planearon todo cuidadosamente, nunca tendrían los papeles que certificaban su adopción en su casa de Alemania, escondieron las pruebas en la casa de Francia la cual rara vez Eren visitaba. Y se aseguraron que esos papeles estarían en un escondite que ni por casualidad el visitaría, la biblioteca de la casa._

 _La vida era sencillamente una perra con un sentido del humor retorcido._

 _Volvió lentamente la cabeza, observando a la mujer que solía llamar "mama" con la mirada más crudamente furiosa y salvaje de su vida. Ella le devolvió la mirada con miedo y dolor plasmados en sus finos rasgos asiáticos. Ese no era su Eren…_

 _-Te odio._

 _En ese momento ella sintió como si algo se quebrara dolorosamente en su pecho. No sangraba, pero se sentía morir con cada segundo que pasaba y su bebe la observaba de esa forma tan amenazante._

 _-Cariño…-intento decir a través del temblor en su voz, sus manos trataron de llagar al rostro del adolescente. Solo bastaron dos pasos hacia atrás para que las manos se abrazaran al aire._

 _-No me toques. No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida._

 _Las piernas de la mujer temblaron, presas de una repentina debilidad ocasionando que cayera al suelo mientras era asaltada por las frías palabras de su hijo. Por que eso era desde el día que el llego a sus brazos, cuando apenas era un niño de tres años. Ahora un hombre echo y derecho que la sobrepasaba en altura, lo observo caminar hacia la salida del cuarto. Los minutos se hicieron horas hasta que pudo sentir el agudo sonido de la puerta principal ser cerrada de un portazo. Pero su mente solo procesaba las imágenes de una época feliz, donde sus hijos aun eran niños que la necesitaban, donde ni el ni su esposo eran cuestionados por ocultarle a Eren que era adoptado. Un tiempo donde ella era su madre._

 _Una época que se vio rota en tan solo minutos y que nunca regresaría._

El adolescente se crispo ante aquella escena recreada en su mente. Se había sentido tan real, sobrecogedora. Su cuerpo entero se detuvo, congelándose en incredulidad y pánico.

¿Qué era aquello?

¿Quién era es mujer?

¿Su nombre era…?

-Mocoso inútil.

-¡Ah!

Antes de ser conciente de si mismo y su alrededor algo fue empujado dentro de su boca. Era salado y liquido, chocaba contra su lengua forzándola mas atrás de su garganta, Eren comenzó a toser mientras sentía aquel objeto penetrar aun mas en las paredes de su laringe.

-Traga.

No supo lo que el hombre dijo, pero sonaba como una especie de orden. Inconscientemente su lengua se movió inclinando el objeto en el ángulo apropiado para que el liquido se liberara y un sabor algo dulce y espeso se esparciera dentro, con una simple respiración nasal consiguió empujar la sopa a través de su garganta y la cuchara de metal abandono su interior para regresar con brusquedad, estando cargada nuevamente.

-Mmm…

Era casi imposible respirar. Uno, dos, tres… varias cucharadas fueron empujadas dentro de su boca sin delicadeza, parcialmente ahogándolo mientras se esforzaba por tragar y respirar. No pudo evitar que algunas gotas escurrieran por la comisura de sus labios, su cabeza se mareaba en el esfuerzo. Luego de un rato de extraño y forzado ritual de alimentación donde Eren estaba más que satisfecho, Rivaille encontró el final del plato de sopa crema.

-Maldición, que asco.

El hombre tomo la bandeja y la aparto de la cama siendo conciente del desastre que el muchacho había ocasionado minutos antes y percatándose del desastre que se encontraba en el rostro del mismo. Tenia los ojos llorosos y respiraba con dificultad por la brusquedad con la que fue alimentado (Rivaille no era sirviente de nadie, a fin de cuentas) y un par de gotas de espeso liquido blanco manchaban sus labios.

Rivaille frunció el seño, el no era un hombre malpensado o de mente podrida pero…

Eso PARECIA lo que NO ERA.

Soltando un bajo insulto tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y restregó los restos de sopa del juvenil rostro, mientras este cerraba los ojos soportando el escozor de la fuerte presión con la que era limpiado. La jodida sopa crema de leche y queso lucia exactamente como se…

-Ah… Mmm.

-¿Que?-pregunto sin más al mocoso que ahora lo observaba con ojos suplicantes, sin dejar de presionar la comisura derecha del labio.- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué te de el postre en la boca? No me jodas pedazo de hijo de…

-R… ¿Riva? ¿Rivaille?

Aquel simple susurro fue suficiente para que el mencionado dejara la fuerza bruta de lado, concentrándose en el adolescente. Eso había sonado como una pregunta…

¿Acaso lo conocía?

No. El mismo lo habria reconocido, un adolescente vagabundo que además tenia un gran parecido con su difunta esposa no le pasaría desapercibido.

-¿Rivaille?-volvió a preguntar.

 _-Esta despierto, señor Rivaille._

Ah, ahora lo recordaba.

Aparto el pañuelo de los labios y le dedico una mirada cansada, pero satisfecha.

-Si, ese es mi nombre. ¿Y tú?

No recibió respuesta.

-¿No sabes como te llamas?

-Rivaille…

Frunció el ceño.

-No. Yo soy Rivaille. Ahora dime el tuyo.

-¡Rivaille!-volvió a decir levantando la voz.

El rostro del aludido gradualmente se enrojecía de coraje.

-Mira-despreocupadamente tomo la mano del adolescente, ovacionando que este se crispara y sonrojara levemente.

El hombre llevo la palma contraria hacia su pecho, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes del otro.

-Yo soy Rivaille. Tú tienes otro nombre. Y quiero que me lo digas.

Las cejas castañas se juntaron en un gesto confuso. El adolescente no le entendía.

-Rivaille-dijo mientras obligaba al menor a ejercer presión en su pecho. Eren nunca olvido la sensación calida que le ocasiono el tocar a ese hombre por primera vez, ni la forma acelerada y rítmica con la que su corazón bombeaba.

Suavemente, llevo la mano hacia el pecho de Eren, descansando la palma del joven sobre su propio pecho, con su mano cubriendo la de este. No dijo nada, porque era obvio que el muchacho no lo comprendía, le suplico con una expresión levemente dulcificada y los ojos grises fijos en él. Quería que dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

De alguna forma, el cerebro del paciente hizo una especie de ¡Clic! Al recordar aquella extraña escena de su mente.

-E… Eren.

 **N. de A: Gracias por los reviews, fav y follow! n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**N. del A: Mi computadora me anda fallando ;-; se traba al entrar en ciertas paginas (incluida en esta) debería comenzar a rezar?**

La Partida (primera parte)

En muchos aspectos, era curiosa la forma en la que las cosas sucedían. Como en un momento te ves a ti mismo desarrollando un estilo de vida que no variaba en años, y luego, de forma repentina te encontrabas en un punto completamente contrario del inicial. Prácticamente arrastrado por la situación. Como si se tratase de una obra de marionetas y tu vida es relegada a las decisiones de una persona ajena a ti. De esa forma era se sentía el Ackerman.

Admiro las maletas previamente llenadas con ropa y artículos de primera necesidad (según su criterio) descansando junto a la puerta de su habitación, en una de las caras del cuarto las luces sonrosadas del amanecer se colaban por la ventana desprovista de cortinas, tiñendo el cuarto de un curioso tono rojizo.

Rivaille se encontraba de frente a la cama, secando su cabello húmedo con una toalla y con la mano libre quitaba el nudo de la única prenda que llevaba encima y envolvía sus caderas. Era un hombre bajo, siempre lo fue, pero debajo de la ropa formal, los elegantes trajes, los caros zapatos y guantes de cuero se camuflaban los duros ángulos de una escultura griega. La comparación se debía, simplemente, a la palidez de su piel ahora hidratada y levemente iluminada por el agua de la ducha caliente como a los macizos y bien formados músculos debajo de esta. Era un espectáculo de hombre, uno que desnudo parecía resplandecer a la luz crepuscular.

Peino su oscuro cabello hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba a recoger su ropa interior y comenzar a deslizarla a través de sus piernas hasta descansar cómodamente en sus muslos, a ellas le siguieron los pantalones oscuros y la camisa blanca. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron los pequeños botones guió la vista hacia su cajón de noche, llevado por la viveza del pasado y el conocimiento casi obsesivo sobre todo lo que caía en su poder busco con una mano el cajón de la mesilla extrayendo un pedazo de papel, una antigua foto de un tiempo que consideraba muerto y enterrado. Los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron duramente, otorgándole una protección casi de acero que en lugar de causar pavor, invitaba a cualquier casual visitante al análisis físico de aquel cuerpo. El comprobar la dureza de aquel torso, brazos y piernas, era una fantasía erótica de muchas y muchos confirmar si la piel de Rivaille sabía dulce como la leche ya que tanto se le parecía.

Ignorando aquellas banales cuestiones Rivaille se dejaba caer al borde de la cama. La noche se hacia presente velozmente, ocasionando que ante la visión común las imágenes en la foto fueran muescas borrosas sin ayuda de alguna luz. Pero el podía identificar a las tres personas ahí retratadas.

Era el lugar donde, alguna vez, todo iniciara y terminara para el. Una ciudad a la cual nunca volvería. El lugar donde vio a sus seres queridos morir frente a sus ojos. La encarnación misma del infierno en tierra. E irónicamente, a donde se dirigía por la cura de un pequeño dolor en culo que respondía a un único nombre: Eren.

Sus recuerdos divagaron hasta los eventos de esa misma noche…

-Esto me parece increíble-finalizo el anciano una vez leído y releído los exámenes para finalmente comenzar a masajearse los nudillos, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿El que?-pregunto hastiado de la actitud enigmática del profesional clínico.

-Los exámenes y las radiografías indican una lesión del lóbulo temporal.

-¿Quiere decir que el mocoso esta idiota?

-¡Señor Ackerman!

Rivaille lanzo una mirada cansada al anciano, realmente no estaba para rodeos de ningún tipo. El hombre prácticamente lo había arrastrado a su oficina en cuanto tuviera las últimas pruebas en su poder. Y cuando el podría estar trabajando en su despacho, descansando en casa o incluso pasando tiempo con el mocoso que ahora repetía su nombre como loro amaestrado debía estar metido con el anciano y su cara de necesitar laxante para cagar mas cómodamente.

-Como decía-enfatizo elevando los anteojos mas arriba sobre el puente de su nariz-el lóbulo temporal es la zona donde se regulan, entre otras cosas, los recuerdos de las personas. Las lesiones que el joven sufrió bloquearon su capacidad de procesar las memorias de largo plazo, es como si una persona borrara un pizarrón escrito dejándolo completamente en blanco.

-Pero el dijo su nombre-señalo el moreno.

-Lo que nos indica que la lesión no es muy grave. Al menos no lo suficiente para operar. Lo importante aquí es la perdida de sus habilidades sociales y el lenguaje, es un caso bastante llamativo.

-No me importa si es el descubrimiento medico de la era o un raspón en la muñeca. Lo que quiero es arreglarlo.

-El paciente no es una maquina, señor. No es algo que se solucione en un día o dos.

Maldición. Rivaille comenzaba a perder la paciencia. O más bien, desde el día antes de ayer la tenía perdida. Había pasado poco menos de día y medio desde que atropellara al mocoso, y apenas catorce horas desde que pudiera hablar. Decir aquellas dos simples palabras: su nombre, y el de Rivaille.

Era extraño que el mismo se planteara deshacerse de Eren, mandarlo al mismo diablo una vez que pudiera ponerse en pie y cortar el problema de raíz. Pero en ves de eso estúpidamente se paso todo el maldito día en el hospital. Bordeaban ya las once de la noche y el aun no volvía en casa. Seria fácil admitir que estaba preocupado, que se quedo en aquel cuarto mientras el mocoso era visitado por grupos de médicos y siquiatras por decisión propia, pero Rivaille no era de la clase que se dejaba vencer, ni siquiera por el mismo o sus impulsos. Al parecer, efectivamente el problema del mocoso tenia arreglo, pero uno que costaba dinero y demandaba de el de formas que jamás imaginaria.

-Como sea… ¿Cómo va a curarse el mocoso?

-No es un proceso fácil. El lóbulo temporal es una de las partes del cerebro más primordiales y delicadas. Y dado que ya es una suerte que de por si no resultara con lesiones graves aun puede haber riesgos.

Sin más el hombre tomo un pequeño block de notas y comenzó a escribir unos números con una caligrafía apresurada y un tanto ilegible para muchas personas, pero no para él. Era uno de los efectos residuales de las apresuradas clases universitarias que obligaban a los alumnos a escribir rápido y retener la información. Probablemente su caligrafía no era tan distinta.

-¿Ilse Lagner?

-Es una de las mejores profesionales en lo que lesiones cerebrales se refiere. Además tiene un Licenciatura en Psiquiatría y Psicoanálisis.

-Alto. Se supone que el problema es biológico. El mocoso se hirió la cabeza, no es como si estuviera loco o algo así.

Bueno… la forma en como ataco a los enfermeros y el escándalo que hizo cuando el doctor le pidió a Rivaille que fuera a hablar con el a su despacho demostraban otra cosa. El hombre aun podía sentir todas las miradas sobre el cuando el mocoso lloraba llamándolo. Era la sensación mas malditamente incomoda del mundo (Rivaille quería creer que era vergüenza, no Empatia porque el adolescente sufría por el, aparentemente). Cuando cruzo la mirada con el mayor, este parecía estar rememorando los mismos sucesos.

-Eso no podemos saberlo-aclaro con ojos adustos e inteligentes-Comuníquese con ella, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

No respondió, tan solo empujo el papel en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se cruzo de brazos desviando la vista. Tratando de buscar un orden a su atribulada vida actual. No lo había notado, la primera ves que estuvo en el consultorio del hombre estaba decorado, de forma adusta pero decorado al fin. Ahora mismo las paredes se hallaban desprovistas de los cuadros que demostraban los estudios profesionales del hombre. Lo único que seguía allí era el monótono escritorio de algarrobo y la mullida silla giratoria.

-¿Que? ¿Esta redecorando o algo así?-lanzo bruscamente. No porque le importara sino porque quería quitar el estrés que sentía concentrándose en alguna banalidad.

-¿Eh?... no-respondió el medico tomado por sorpresa-Hoy es mi ultimo día aquí, simplemente. Mañana empieza mi jubilación.

-Ya veo. Suerte con eso.

Era una pregunta incomoda ni bien salio de sus labios, no tenia ganas de soportar lo que suponía una charla barata y extensa de un anciano rememorando sus años de gloria. Atino a responder lo más parecido a un cumplido que podía soltar y se aventuro fuera del consultorio, llevado casi automáticamente hacia el lugar donde esperaba el vagabundo ya se hubiera calmado.

 _-"·Fueron solo veinte minutos. Maldito mocoso. ·"_

Aun podía escuchar claramente en su mente los gemidos de dolor y la forma desesperada en que lo llamaba por su nombre. Las parcialmente catorce horas que se había pasado ahí no se alejo del mocoso ni un segundo, observándolo desde una esquina del cuarto mientras el era analizado de pies a cabeza. Bueno, casi, el no había permitido que lo desnudaran, ya que solo presentaba heridas superficiales en un brazo y una pierna no era necesario que personas extrañan tocaran ese juvenil cuerpo, que sus manos surcaran los pliegues que ni siquiera el se atrevía a descubrir. Oh no, nadie tocaría al mocoso mientras el estuviera presente.

Camino de forma mas apresurada sin siquiera notarlo. No, no dejaría a nadie hacerlo porque de seguro al adolescente tampoco le agradaría. Si, eso era.

-¡Guah!-escucho del cuarto en el que ya se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia. Apretó el paso y entro sin más, sin anunciarse. Encontrando al "vagabundo" amarrado de brazos y piernas a la cama, llorando como un pequeño animalito enjaulado. En cuanto este lo miro directamente, Rivaille se sintió empequeñecer ante el dolor y la felicidad que expresaban los orbes esmeraldas. Dolor de estar atado, y felicidad de verlo a él en el marco de la puerta como si… el fuera importante para el mocoso, no, único. Era esa la forma en la que se sentía. Como si el mundo alrededor se desdibujara en irreconocibles piezas y para el menor solo fuera perceptible el. Allí. En ese preciso momento.

Los pulmones de Rivaille se pusieron pesados, pero su corazón se sentía extrañamente ligero. Aunque las dudas y la inseguridad seguían presentes en su mente.

-Rivaille-lo llamo el adolescente con una rasgada voz nasal. Como si hubiera gritado o llorado por horas. O ambas al mismo tiempo.

Sus cejas se juntaron y un peligroso gesto de furia desfiguro los rasgos cincelados del moreno.

¿Por qué estaba Eren atado?

Se acerco a la cama y sin delicadeza desanudo las correas de cuero de piernas y brazos del adolescente. Este, sin pensarlo mucho, se arrojo a los brazos del hombro, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y manchando con sus lágrimas la pulcra camisa blanca.

No, esa molesta sensación otra vez. Las manos de Rivaille se encontraban en el aire a ambos lados del adolescente, tan solo centímetros lo separaban de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo más íntimamente contra su cuerpo. El lo sabia, sabia que quería sentir a Eren mas cercano a el y que este lo sintiera, pero…

¿Era correcto?

¿Estaba bien?

No fue capaz de impedir que el fantasma de Isabel regresara a el.

¿Cuántos abrazos no le había negado a la mujer?

¿Cuántas veces buscado su cuerpo solo por placer y no por verdaderamente desear tenerla cerca?

¿Cuántas noches ambos durmieron espalda con espalda, solo porque Rivaille detestaba ser tocado?

Lo detestaba…

Estaba seguro de que detestaba ser tocado, independientemente de la persona. Pero con Eren… no lo detestaba.

No detestaba que el lo hiciera.

¿Por qué no podía sentir un inmediato rechazo a su toque?

Lo único que sabia era que quería permanecer así mucho más tiempo. Solo que tenia el pleno conocimiento de que no era correcto. El era un adulto. El adulto que había atropellado a un adolescente vagabundo, para ser mas precisos.

Mordiéndose el labio, tomo a Eren de los hombros y lo aparto de el con brusquedad. Sino no lo hacia de una vez sabia que seria incapaz de hacerlo. Eso pareció desanimar al muchacho, mientras sus ojos enrojecidos volvían a cristalizarse. Buscando consolarlo aunque sea un poco, acaricio su cabello gentilmente mientras usaba un pañuelo para limpiar sus ojos y nariz. Visto desde esa perspectiva, el realmente lucia como un niño. Uno pequeño, y muy solo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

En un suave movimiento su mano descendió de la cabeza a la mejilla del joven, y desde allí su dedo pulgar se encontró en contacto con el labio superior. Era una delicada caricia, tan delicada que el propio Eren se sentía sonrojar y atribular irremediablemente. La boca del adolescente se separo para intentar responder a la vez que acariciaba la delgada falange.

Suave.

Dulce.

Erótico.

Eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de Rivaille. Ese muchacho definitivamente seria su perdición.

 **N. del A: Muchas gracias por los reviews, fav y follow n.n me da pena no tener la opción de contestar reviews como en amor yaoi u.u para poder contestarles a todos, pero sinceramente me da paja tener que recordar todas las personas que escribieron, lo que escribieron y como me sentí al respecto :S pero igual yo leo todo y me hace feliz saber que lo que hago les gusta n.n**

 **Alguien menciono a Isabel, han de saber que ella es un personaje importante en la historia, pero decirlo en esta instancia del fic seria hacerles un terrible spoiler xD**

 **Y otro alguien adivino un suceso que no pasara hasta en diez caps mas! Wow, esa persona y sus poderes mentales son del mal D: -se mata-**

 **Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N. de A: Cada vez que me siento a escribir me duele la espalda e.e necesito una silla nueva .**

La Partida (2 Parte)

-¿Pero que hizo?-se escucho chillar a una voz femenina tras su espalda.

¿Lo habían descubierto?

Como un resorte se alejo de Eren buscando poner una prudencial distancia entre ellos, descubriendo que la mujer se acercaba para volver a asegurar al adolescente con correas, este le miraba directamente a los ojos como suplicándole que le ayudara. Rivaille se mordió el labio inferior para seguidamente sujetar la muñeca de la enfermera sin mucha delicadeza.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-siseo el moreno, la amenaza latente en cada palabra.

-Es un paciente peligroso, debe ser contenido-rebatió la mujer, tratando de hacer frente a un hombre que la superaba en amplios aspectos como presencia y fuerza, no así en estatura.

-¿Peligroso? Yo lo veo bastante tranquilo.

Y ciertamente, lo estaba. Eren se aferraba suavemente a la espalda del hombre tirando de su camisa, usándolo como un escudo contra aquella inoportuna mujer.

¿Qué habría sucedido si no llegaba a tiempo?

¿La vería maltratando a Eren?

O…

¿Qué habría echo él si la enfermera no se hubiera presentado?

Rivaille y la adusta enfermera se miraron por varios segundos, en una silenciosa pelea que ninguno estaba dispuesta a perder entre el intento de amarrar a Eren y el impedimento de tal acción. Finalmente la mujer perdió, liberando su extremidad de la dolorosa constricción de la firma mano masculina. Se acaricio suavemente la muñeca entumecida, sin dejar de destilar odio por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Si este muchacho va a seguir aquí, tengo órdenes expresas de sedarlo y amarrarlo, el personal ya recibió demasiadas agresiones de él y de su parte. O se quedan aquí y acatan las reglas. O pagan la cuenta y se largan.

Muy en el fondo Rivaille sabía que la mujer tenía razón. Eren era demasiado agresivo e impulsivo, por no decir un mocoso quisquilloso que desde que despertara no lograra aportar nada relevante a su propia identidad salvo su nombre. Era como un perro salvaje que solo confía en el humano que lo salvara, y el resto del mundo solo era su enemigo.

Suspiro mientras la misma pregunta volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza

¿En que se había metido?

-Nos iremos.

No dio más explicaciones ni la mujer las pidió. Lo éticamente correcto seria facilitarle el número de otros institutos clínicos, quizás hasta tratar de convencer al hombre de que el joven aun necesitaba un tiempo de hospitalización. Pero ciertamente no le importaba, el enano gruñón y el mocoso idiota ya le habían causado demasiados problemas. Le dedico una mirada viperina al adolescente y salió del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo. La lengua de Rivaille escupió, casi sin contenerlo:

-Maldita loca, de seguro no coge hace meses.

A continuación giro hacia el vagabundo, observándolo de forma reprobatoria. Quería volcar toda su molestia y frustración en él pero lo cierto era que ambos tenían la culpa. Rivaille no era precisamente bueno dándose a querer y su mocoso obviamente tenía problemas con personas que no fueran él.

 _-"· Y me conoce hace apenas dos días. ·"-_ pensó el moreno siendo esto lo más destacable de toda la situación (siendo que gran parte de estos dos días se lo había pasado inconsciente). Quizás cuando lo conociera mejor terminaría desagradándole como al resto. De nuevo la incomodidad de cuando pensaba en algo que no le gustaba se presento, y trato de rechazar la sensación casi al instante

Ahora debían irse del lugar y…

Y…

¿A dónde demonios llevaría al mocoso?

Eran casi las doce en punto de la noche en la casa de Irvin Smith. El lugar se encontraba sumido en el silencio y la oscuridad como era habitual. Los hombres que allí vivían solían pasar muy pocas horas del día en la residencia. Sus trabajos (fiscal y policía respectivamente) les consumían tanto tiempo que eran esporádicos los momentos que compartían, pero solían aprovecharlos.

Justamente esa noche podían descansar tranquilos sin el cansancio o la preocupación de la alarma que indicaría el inicio de un nuevo día laboral. En la mañana el fiscal no tenía compromiso alguno más allá de un almuerzo programado con un cliente mientras que el policía tenía el día completamente libre debido a que fumigaban el destacamento policial.

Eran esas pequeñas excepciones en sus vidas en las que ambos apreciaban la falta de compromisos y la mutua compañía. No importaba lo que hicieran ni donde lo hicieran, mientras estuvieran juntos.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la gran cama matrimonial, buscando recuperar el aliento y permitir que los hilos de Morfeo los arrastraran a su mundo. Irvin se encontraba de lado acariciando las manos que descansaban en sus costillas y Mike a su espalda, rodeándolo en un círculo protector con sus brazos. Desnudos, apenas recuperando el aliento de la reciente actividad y completamente exhaustos, se entregaron al silencio del cuarto para conciliar el sueño.

Hasta que el celular del rubio comenzó a trinar incesantemente, provocándole un notorio sobresalto.

¿Quién rayos molestaba a esas horas?

Mike se recostó sobre su espalda cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo mientras Irvin se apresuraba a contestar.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-murmuro conteniendo un bostezo.

-Soy yo idiota, ¿O es que tengo que anunciarme antes de llamarte?

-Rivaille-murmuro obviando el hecho de que había contestado sin mirar la pantalla del celular, el equivalente a luz solar directamente en sus ojos-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Recuerdas el vagabundo que atropelle?

-Como no podría, estuve todo el día tratando de que retiraran la denuncia. Si Mike no hubiera…

-Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda ni la de tu esposo, Smith. Pero…-en ese momento un suave" ¿Rivaille? " Sonó al otro lado de la línea-¡Cállate mocoso!

-¿Qué sucede, Rivaille?

-¡Rivaille!-nuevamente aquella voz, solo que mas alto y demandante, como un niño pequeño que reclamaba la atención de su padre.

El aludido gruño como animal rabioso dejando escuchar sonidos entrecortados y un quejido.

-A la próxima te atropellare más fuerte, lo juro. Escucha Irvin, necesito que…

Y en ese momento el aparato abandono sus oídos. Se giro para encontrar a Mike tomando el teléfono.

-Dices que puedes con tus propios problemas, asumo que ahora también podrás.

Ese era su esposo: Mike, un hombre directo y de pocas palabras. Una vez transmitido el mensaje e ignorando a Rivaille que seguía discutiendo con quien sabe quien al otro lado de la línea el hombre colgó la llamada y apago el aparato, devolviéndoselo a su esposo. Irvin lo miro intrigado.

-Se está comportando como un niño caprichoso-respondió el policía, advirtiendo las intenciones de hablar del otro.

-Rara vez nos pide algo, quizás…

-Quizás lo educamos mal. Regresa a dormir, es tarde.

En parte le daba la razón a Mike por las contradictorias disposiciones de su hijo adoptivo. Por otra estaba realmente agotado, se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño una vez más. Y el teléfono de Mike vibrando termino por arrebatarle las ganas de dormir.

El policía se rasco la cabeza en un gesto cansado mientras tomaba su teléfono.

-¿Cómo te atreves a colgarme el teléfono? Maldito perro-cariñosas palabras de salutación del joven hombre.

-Así que enserio necesitas algo-murmuro fatigado.

-Y espero que no me lo nieguen.

Irvin observo silenciosamente a su esposo recostado boca arriba con el teléfono a un lado de la cara y los ojos cerrados, denotando su cansancio. Esa noche definitivamente no sería tranquila.

-¿Qué?-los orbes se abrieron de par en par, llamando la atención del rubio-Por supuesto que no. Si no sabes qué hacer con el déjalo en un refugio de indigentes o a una estación de policía.

-¿Qué pasa, Mike?

-Rivaille, ni yo ni Irvin podemos, es tu responsabilidad-Mike fruncía el seño gravemente mientras escuchaba a la voz en el teléfono-las amenazas y los insultos no funcionan conmigo mocoso-el otro despotricaba en un tono algo alto.-Has lo que quieras, mi respuesta es no y punto.

Colgó la llamada y procedió a apagar el aparato y guardarlo tal y como hiciera con el de Irvin.

-¿Qué sucede?-demando Irvin levantando un poco la voz a lo que Mike solo atino a recostarse y frotarse los ojos.

-Tu muchacho quiere que alojemos al tipo que el atropello.

 _-Maldición Smith creí que tenías huevos. Pero se nota quien lleva los pantalones en tu matrimonio. Muy bien, no te necesito, ve a pudrirte lejos de mi vista, jodido muerde almohadas.-_

Y tecleando las últimas letras con fuerza tal que no dudaba de haber dañado de alguna forma su celular envió el mensaje. No le quedaba otra opción. Mientras marcaba los números empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que el mocoso iba cómodamente, observando todo a su alrededor con curiosos ojos.

-Que divertido ser tú, mocoso. Sin ninguna preocupación más que comer y cagar.

El adolescente lo observo casi al instante, percibiendo el tono condescendiente de aquellas palabras. No había entendido ni tres letras de lo dicho, pero suponía que no era nada bueno. Irremediablemente sus ojos se cristalizaron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

¿Por qué se ponía de esa forma al pensar que Rivaille estaba molesto con el?

Le desagradaba. No lo soportaba.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-murmuro el adulto al ver al menor temblando y emitiendo sonidos ahogados con la garganta.

Eren se negó a mirarlo, sintiendo las lagrimas escocer en sus ojos. Un cúmulo de sensaciones vagamente familiares comenzaban a dominarlo.

Frustración.

Inseguridad.

Tristeza.

Todo producto de esa sensación de decepción y soledad. En su interior, sentía que detestaba no cumplir con las expectativas propias y ajenas, no quería ser una carga que no era capaz de elegir por sí mismo.

 _-"· Ahora mismo estas decepcionando a esta persona, que lo único que hace es ayudarte. ·"_

Aquella silenciosa afirmación de su inconsciente no logro más que deprimirlo y que en su corazón se instalara una sensación de molestia y frustración contra sí mismo. Comenzaba a odiar la situación, a no saber ni quien era ni que era lo que lo rodeaba.

Ajeno a los atribulados pensamientos del menor, Rivaille termino la llamada con Hanji con un humor e los mil demonios al mismo momento que llegaba al estacionamiento del hospital. Una zona de subsuelo bastante grande en la que no demoro en encontrar su vehículo con la vista y dirigirse hacia él.

¿Cómo rayos se le había olvidado que ya estaban en periodo de vacaciones?

Un mes completo de no hacer nada más que aburrirse en su departamento. Y la lunática de su secretaria que no podía ayudarlo con su "problema" porque salía de la ciudad. Maldita. Mil veces maldita ella, Irvin y Mike. Jamás les pedía ayuda y la única vez que realmente los necesitaba le daban la espalda.

Aunque no debería sorprenderse, probablemente. Kenny solía decir que no puedes confiar en los otros porque cuando menos te lo esperas estos te clavan un puñal por la espalda. Los seres humanos eran naturalmente egoístas, y quien no lo era lo seria eventualmente o terminaría muerto. Durante años compartió aquel pensamiento (tenia cicatrices que demostraban la veracidad de aquellas sabias palabras) pero al parecer en algún punto ese pasado violento, esa breve pero inolvidable infancia comenzaba a mermar en sus acciones inconscientes.

¿De que otra forma estaría involucrado en la situación actual?

Ah, era eso.

Se estaba ablandando.

Su cuerpo fue azotado por una repentina ráfaga de viento frió. El no tenía ninguna obligación de pedir favores como no tenía obligación de ayudar a alguien más de la cuenta.

-Levántate-ordeno en voz baja pero firme al adolescente.

Este le miro con ojos brillosos. Pero esta vez Rivaille no se compadeció de esa patética imagen. Lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta (los del hospital al menos le regresaron las prendas al mocoso y, para su suerte o pesar, algún enfermero lo ayudo a vestirse) y lo obligo a ponerse en pie. Automáticamente el tobillo de Eren comenzó a punzar por la presión ejercida, le dieron calmantes por lo que el dolor estaba reducido parcialmente pero aun quedaban remanentes del accidente.

Sin mucha delicadeza empujo la silla de ruedas lejos de su vista. Solo en ese momento fue capaz de discernir en las dimensiones del adolescente. Delgado, de extremidades largas y proporcionadas, y obviamente alto en comparación. Lo sobrepasaba por varios centímetros, diez probablemente lo que obligaba al mocoso a inclinar el cuello en su dirección.

Eren no había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca la cara del hombre o de estar tan cercano a él. Los separaban apenas milímetros de tocarse, y ese hecho que debería ser suficiente para sonrojarlo se veía relegado a segundo plano por los confusos pensamientos que experimentaba y la mirada afilada del moreno. No estaba molesto, estaba estoico como una piedra. Inalcanzable como nunca lo percibiera hasta ahora.

-Ten-Observo como el hombre le extendía unos papeles pequeños y con curiosos dibujos-Te alcanza para comprarte comida.

Al notar que el adolescente seguía escrutándolo con esa odiosa expresión empujo el dinero bruscamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de este y procedió a darle la espalda para entrar en su auto. Debía terminar con el asunto ahora que podía. Ahora que comprendía su problema.

Los años de soledad, la monotonía entre el trabajo y la rutina con la molesta de Hanji y el entrometido de Irvin le hicieron olvidar los golpes, los disparos, las muertes. Las duras lecciones que su tío se había esforzado por introducir dentro de su cabeza.

 _-Estas solo, pequeño enano._

Tenía cinco años, y un alcoholizado Kenny lo pateaba en el suelo.

 _-Nadie nunca dará una mierda por ti._

Nueve años, luego de partirle el labio de un puñetazo por contestarle.

 _-No les des nada tú tampoco._

La última vez que lo vio, a sus once años, detrás de un vidrio en la prisión donde cumpliría condena hasta que se pudriera.

Kenny era un bastardo, lo sabía, pero a su vez uno muy listo. Comprendía a los seres humanos de formas en las que Rivaille no lo lograría hasta llegar a la etapa adulta. El era plenamente consciente de la oscuridad que todos llevamos en nuestro interior, y el solo la aprovechaba para su beneficio. Era un asesino a sueldo, a fin de cuentas.

Giro la llave del auto consiguiendo abrirlo. Solo debía meterse e irse de allí, y toda la pesadilla terminaría…

-Rivaille…-las palabras sonaron temblorosas y húmedas, dejando ver el estado dramático del joven.

-Lo dices tanto que pierde su sentido, sabes.

Si había algo que podía decirse de Rivaille Ackerman era que odiaba las demostraciones de afecto, más precisamente que lo tocaran sin su consentimiento. Pero algo que era incluso taboo para quienes lo conocían era la aversión casi extrema a ser tocado por la espalda, cuando no veía venir a la persona que se atrevía a tal acto repulsivo, desagradable y repudiable para con él.

Pero Eren no considero este hecho mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el centro de la espalda y cerraba los puños sobre la cintura del hombre. La mueca de sorpresa fue imperceptible para el menor. Una suerte de destello sobre su pasado, Específicamente a una noche que lo hacía sentir vulnerable e indefenso.

-P…perdón…-buscaba en su mente la palabra que escuchara muchas veces de las personas que lo examinaban, recién ahora comprendía su significado-Perdó… name.

Silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se impregnaron en el saco ajeno mientras se negaba a cruzar la mirada con el moreno. Solo permaneció ahí, apoyándose en el contrario como un flotador que lo mantenía lejos de la profundidad del mar. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba a Rivaille, de formas que en su inocencia no podía comprender.

-Mierda.

Fue lo único que logro murmurar el mayor mientras poco a poco la impresión y el sobrecogimiento lo abandonaban, permitiéndole ser mas consiente del calor en el rostro y manos del vagabundo que le generaban una sensación de relajación tal que no podía ocupar su mente en alejarlo y golpearlo.

Su determinación flaqueo mientras el olor natural del adolescente llego a sus fosas nasales. Debajo de la peste a medicinas y cloro yacía una sutil fragancia natural, amaderada y fresca que le recordaba a los profundos bosques de los Pirineos. Aquella salvaje y sublime naturaleza que encandilaba a propios y ajenos. Eren era como la vida, la naturaleza. Y probablemente… aferrarse a él era lo que necesitaba para regresarse a sí mismo a la vida.

N. de A: Acabo de descubrir que si puedo contestar reviews, no pos… Tatakae!


	7. Chapter 7

**N. de A: Creo que no ah pasado una semana ñ.ñ**

Toulouse

Llegaron al departamento del mayor con relativa facilidad. La falta de circulación de vehículos y lo tarde de la hora ocasionaban que fuera mucho menos pesado el transito por la ciudad. Ni siquiera eran la una de la mañana cuando ya se encontraban atravesando el umbral del domicilio del abogado.

-Ve allí-le señalo al otro el sofá en medio de la sala. Eren obedeció acomodándose tímidamente entre las suaves almohadas _._

 _-"· Como entrenar un perro. ·"_

En cuanto el pensamiento asomo en su interior soltó un ligero bufido, lo mas cercano a una risa que podía emitir y se encamino hacia la cocina. Preparo café para si mismo y entibio un poco de leche en el microondas para el mocoso.

El primer sorbo de café le supo a gloria, sintió como automáticamente su cerebro se relajaba y los músculos de su cuerpo se adormecían (hasta ese momento no noto lo tenso que estaba) y mientras esperaba el sonido del microondas que le indicaría que podía tomar la leche se recargo sobre la barra, observando desde allí al mocoso.

Un trago largo de café.

Al parecer su plan de abandonarlo no había llegado a concretarse. Pero quizás era lo mejor. Eren aun no podía hablar apropiadamente y era ignorante de las cuestiones humanas mas básicas. El arrojarlo solo a la calle, a merced de cualquier loco habria desencadenado que Rivaille no pudiera perdonarse por el resto de su vida el abandonarlo.

Y la culpa era un sentimiento demasiado doloroso para soportar. Mas si se trataba de aquel mocoso, que todo lo que hacia y decía parecía tener un efecto potente en su persona, logrando doblegar su voluntad como si esta no fuera mas que un simple chiste. Pero el momento para enfurecerse sobre ello ya había pasado, ahora era el momento de hacer mas cosas por el mocoso que probablemente resentiría en el futuro.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y descansando los labios sobre el borde de la humeante taza tomo el papel que tenia en sus bolsillos. No se preocupo mucho por la hora mientras marcaba el número y aguardaba tras el tono de marcado. Apenas si pasaron unos segundos cuando una voz femenina le contesto:

-Doctora Lagner al habla.

-Un colega suyo me dio su número-como era natural en Rivaille, obviando las cortesías y yendo directo al punto-Tengo conmigo un mocoso que se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte, olvido todo.

-¿A que se refiere con todo?-murmuro la mujer, tomando una voz fríamente analítica, el hombre podía estar seguro que toda su atención estaba centrada a sus próximas palabras.

-Al principio no hablaba, no supo decir quien era ni lo que hacia aquí. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Hasta hace unas horas recordó su nombre.

-¿Solo ello?

-Si.

-Muy bien-en ese momento el sonido de varios "clic" llego a sus oídos, como si estuviera trabajando frente a una computadora-¿Presento indicios de deficiencia mental?

-Creo que no-dudo por un momento mientras observaba como Eren se retorcía en el sofá, mientras sus piernas temblaban notoriamente. Quizás si había algo malo en su cabeza.-Pero no sabe hablar.

-Probablemente sea mudo.

-Los doctores que lo revisaron dijeron que sus cuerdas vocales están bien.

-De acuerdo.

Lo que prosiguió fue una mecánica indicación de la condición de su mocoso, Rivaille explico los exámenes hechos en Eren y los resultados que estos habían arrojado. Luego la doctora compartió su veredicto, él hombre creía reconocer palabras tales como inflamación de la corteza craneal, deterioro irreversible del lóbulo temporal y un largo tratamiento de re-educación para que Eren recuperara las habilidades humanas mas básicas. Pero en todo momento recordándole que era muy probable, debido al tipo de herida que presentaba, que nunca recuperaría la memoria.

-¿Esta segura de que quedara así de por vida?

-Mire, es solo una opinión en base a lo que usted me dijo. Necesitaría tener los exámenes y hacer un análisis general del paciente para poder tener una mejor idea de su condición.

-Déme la dirección y mañana a primera hora tendrá al mocoso en su consultorio.

-Mi identificador dice que usted es de Paris, yo vivo y trabajo en Toulouse.

Y fue casi automático el modo en que la mente de Rivaille viajo hasta el tiempo de su juventud temprana, varios años luego de conocer a Irvin.

Estaba en sus dieciocho, prácticamente recién graduado de la secundaria, cuando había decidido que quería estudiar en su ciudad natal. El lugar en el que nació, en el que se crió, donde paso los peores momentos inimaginables. Pero también los más emotivos, donde forjara sus primeros lazos con las personas a las cuales les prometió que volvería y los encontraría.

Si mal no recordaba era Invierno, traía un pesado abrigo polar pardo y una bufanda que se mecía con el viento helado. Ni siquiera termino de instalarse en su nuevo departamento cuando ya se encontraba en el Pont Neuf, descansando los brazos despreocupadamente en el borde con la vista fija en el suave fluir del rio Garona.

En aquella época del año los turistas agolpaban las calles y puentes de la ciudad, dándole una ligera sensación de invasión. Lo único que Rivaille deseaba era estar solo con sus pensamientos, que iban dirigidos regularmente al muchacho rubio y a la niña pelirroja. Suspiro pensando en el tiempo que había transcurrido, logrando que su aliento formara un nubarrón blanco que se arrebolo a su alrededor.

Cinco años. Cinco largos años que no sabía nada de ninguno de ellos.

¿Habrían logrado regresar con sus familias?

¿Corrieron con su suerte de ser adoptados?

¿O aun permanecían en ese horrible lugar que se hacia llamar correccional de menores del estado?

La culpa lo apuñalo horriblemente. De haber tenido opción no habria dejado a Farlan e Isabel solos en aquel lugar que era más un infierno que otra cosa. Pero no podía negarse a si mismo el echo de que cuando supo que se iría de allí lo invadió una sensación de profundo gozo y calma. No más camas duras ni comida insípida, no más peleas diarias con otros mocosos teniendo que soportar también las agresiones del personal que supuestamente los cuidaba.

Se iría del infierno, pero dejaría una parte de si mismo en el.

-¿Disculpa?

Sintió a alguien tirar de su chaqueta, una voz aguda velada con lo que estaba seguro era alguna prenda de ropa cubriendo los labios. Muy probablemente era alguna turista que quería pedirle indicaciones, pero el no estaba ni de humor ni con la predisposición de ayudar a alguien, por mucho que fuera la recompensa por ello.

-¿Hermano?

Aquella simple palabra basto para llamar su atención y obligar a su cuerpo levemente entumido de frió por la falta de movimiento a girarse al encuentro de la desconocida. En cuanto la tuvo de frente pudo apreciar completamente a una mujer vestida en un abrigo de piel blanco, un gorro y bufanda veteados en tonos grises que cubrían casi parcialmente el rostro femenino. Pero los claros ojos esmeraldas eran inconfundibles para el, incluso con el pasar de los años.

-Isabel…

Habria dicho más, pero la adolescente ahogada en lagrimas se arrojo a abrazarlo como si su cuerpo estuviera imantado hacia el. En ese momento frunció el seño con confusión mientras descansaba tímidamente una mano sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, tratando de calmar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Apenas hacia unos minutos había pensado en ella y Farlan. Teniéndola ahora llenando su chaqueta de lagrimas y mocos.

-Isabel.

Volvió a llamarla después de unos incómodos segundos, la vio negar con la cabeza y realizar un pequeño movimiento de manos sobre su rostro. Para cuando se digno a mirarlo, fue para estampar sus labios calientes contra los suyos propios helados por el viento invernal recibido directamente. La sensación fue extraña, el frió contrastando con el calor, la calidez del femenino cuerpo contra su dura masculinidad. Desde ese momento Rivaille no fue capaz de negarse a muchos de los impulsos de Isabel. Podría decirse que su permisividad y el amor que Isabel tenía por el (confesado un par de semanas después) los habían llevado hasta el matrimonio.

-¿Podrá venir a Toulouse, señor Ackerman?

-¿Que?-fue lo primero que salio de su mente luego de reencontrarse en su cocina. Escuchando como desde el living Eren lo llamaba ansiosamente en voz baja.

-Supongo que mi colega le abra dicho que soy la mejor en mi campo. Le aseguro que no encontrara mejor tratamiento para… Mmm…

-Eren-otra cosa que el moreno noto tarde, nunca había mencionado el nombre del mocoso a la doctora.

-Eren. Si su prioridad es la más alta tasa de recuperación para el, le aseguro que solo yo puedo atenderlo adecuadamente.

Quiso debatirse a si mismo. No quería regresar a Toulouse, había demasiados malos recuerdos allí, un pasado agrio y lacerante que se esforzó por sepultar. Pero inconsciente a su negativa, sus labios fueron más rápidos que el, contradiciéndolo y desconcertándolo completamente.

-Si. Llevare a Eren a Toulouse.

-De acuerdo. Su numero quedo registrado en mi teléfono. Mi secretaria lo llamara en la mañana y concertara un turno para cuando estén en la ciudad. Que pase buenas noches, señor Ackerman.

Y colgó sin más, dejando a Rivaille levemente intrigado por que no recordaba haberle dado su nombre. Cayendo en cuenta algo tarde que la mujer mencionaba tener un identificador de llamadas y que la leche ya se hallaba fría dentro del microondas. Definitivamente estaba demasiado distraído esa noche.

-Rivaille. Rivaille.

La voz del mocoso temblaba mientras lo llamaba. El aludido supuso que seria algún nuevo ataque sicótico que le había dado como el de atacar a las personas en el hospital. Bueno… quizás darle un par de golpes regresarían el orden y la lógica a su cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora?

En cuanto llego al living, observo al mocoso con ambas maños sosteniéndose la entrepierna mientras sus ojos contenían un par de lágrimas. Todo el tembloroso y sudoroso.

-No… No me digas que…

-Rivaille…

¿Acaso el había…?

 _-"· ¡NO SOBRE MI MALDITO SOFA! ·"_

Prácticamente se arrojo contra el mocoso, dispuesto a sacarle la mierda a golpes cuando noto que en realidad no había ensuciado su sofá de cuero negro, pero parecía estar muy cercano a ello.

Sin contemplaciones lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro por el departamento hasta el cuarto de baño, soltando a Eren solo cuando estuvo de frente al inodoro.

-Ya, termina y lava tus manos.

-Mmm… Rivaille.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que?

Error. Muy grande y maldito error el haberse quedado parado en el marco de la puerta, Eren lo miraba y miraba sus pantalones con nerviosismo y un claro sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Solo le tomo a Rivaille que un par de sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis para recordar que en el hospital Eren prácticamente no se levantaba de la cama. Por ende para sus necesidades fisiológicas era siempre asistido por un enfermero.

-No-el seño se le arrugo profundamente mientras clavaba una dura mirada en el adolescente-Yo no voy a…

-Ug… Rivaille…

Eren termino por apoyar una mano contra la pared, sintiendo su vejiga aguijonearle la hombría en un intento de liberación. No podía aguantarse más, estaba en su límite.

A su espalda, Rivaille emitió un gruñido para nada simpático mientras se acercaba a el, con intenciones desconocidas para el castaño. Estuvo a punto de mojarse a si mismo hasta que sintió como las manos rudas y hábiles del mayor le habrían el cierre del pantalón y hurgaban en la hendidura frontal de su bóxer, hallando aquel pene semi duro por la necesidad de liberarse y la reticencia del adolescente a permitirlo.

Eren estaba pasmado, incapaz de hacer algo mas que mirar como su miembro era expuesto con una mano y la otra se ceñía de su cintura para evitar un futuro escape. Desde que despertara en aquel extraño lugar lleno de personas que lo miraban de forma hostil jamás había sido tocado de esa forma, y no pudo evitar que el calor se extendiera a través de el ante lo erótico del momento. Rivaille estaba tocándolo, después de todo. Su miembro se tenso un poco mas, hinchándose unas cuantas pulgadas.

-Suéltalo, solo suéltalo.

El aliento expulsado en aquellas palabras erizo la piel aceitunada de su cuello y sacudió sus cortos cabellos, logrando que la temperatura corporal se elevara y el sofoco se hiciera presente en la respiración. La sensación de tener al mayor en su espalda era incitadora. Pues si bien el no estaba recargado contra su cuerpo el toque de sus manos, la respiración en su cuello y el calor corporal que irradiaba abombaban su cabeza de sensaciones tanto confusas como placenteras. El aguantarse la necesidad de descargar la vejiga comenzó a llenarlo de un extraño placer de desconocido origen sexual hasta ese entonces. La urgencia se vio mermada por el cosquilleante placer, y en lugar de obedecer a Rivaille, Eren comenzaba a encenderse como una fogata.

El mayor al notar que Eren no hacia nada más que respirar ruidosamente, deslizo sus dedos suavemente por aquel trozo de carne, intentando obligar al órgano a liberarse. Fue una corta caricia que para el no tuvo regusto sexual pues le incomodaba tener que ayudar a alguien a orinar, pero por lo menos logro su cometido. El cuerpo contrario relajo la tensión y el a través de sus dedos pudo sentir como el liquido atravesaba el pene de Eren y era expulsado fuera con urgencia, con el sonido del agua chocando con agua como fondo.

Eren dio una corta mirada a las pálidas manos sosteniendo su miembro y cadera mientras terminaba, a continuación Rivaille lo sacudió un par de veces para luego ordenarle la ropa interior seguido de los pantalones y se apoyo contra el para tirar de la cadena. Inevitablemente sus cuerpos se tocaron mas, el adolescente recibió incómodamente la sensación de la pelvis chocando contra sus nalgas, y por un fugaz momento deseo poder tocar al otro tan íntimamente como el había sido tocado.

-Ven-lo llamo el mayor tomándole de la mano, guiándolo hacia la reluciente loza blanca donde dos pequeñas mangueras de metal sobresalían.

El adulto ahogo su mano en jabón anti bacterial líquido mientras abría la llave con la extremidad libre y empujaba las manos contrarias debajo del chorro de agua. Sus manos frotaron las del más joven diligentemente, limpiándolas y las suyas propias de una forma que para ojos ajenos seria un acto de empalagoso romanticismo de pareja. Si bien Eren era mas alto que el podía perfectamente ver por arriba de su hombro y controlar sus movimientos, ignorando el rostro compungido y rojizo del muchacho virgen que no tenia noción ni conciencia de porque su cuerpo repentinamente se sentía pesado a la vez que frágil y ligero. Definitivamente contradictorio.

Una vez terminada la tarea Rivaille abandono la estilizada espalda contraria, dejando a Eren caer preso del repentino frió del pulcro cuarto de baño. Tomo una toalla blanca secando sus manos meticulosamente y luego arrojo la tela al adolescente que la atrapo justo a la altura de su pecho.

-Ahora ya sabes como hacerlo. Más te vale recordarlo porque no volveré a ayudarte.

Y sin ningún beso o palabra coqueta de por medio, se encamino fuera del lugar siendo fielmente seguido por su nueva mascota.

Un par de horas después, faltando muy poco para el amanecer Rivaille terminaba de vestirse, la vieja fotografía devuelta en su mesa de luz y los primeros rayos matinales dibujando sombras borrosas en las paredes. Luego de ayudar al prójimo (o generarse a si mismo y a Eren un trauma, pensó) le dio al mocoso la taza de leche fría que no se le ocurrió volver a entibiar y unas cuantas galletas sin sal. Una vez alimentado y satisfecho de sus necesidades lo dejo durmiendo en el sofá con una almohada y una frazada para mejor comodidad.

De Paris a Toulouse serian al menos unas doce horas de viaje en auto, así que se disponía a salir apenas fueran las siete de la mañana. Lo cierto era que hubiera sido más conveniente partir en la madrugada, pero el rostro somnoliento y los continuos bostezos del vagabundo lograron aplacar un poco su bestia interna de racionalización para permitirle que durmiera cómodamente al menos un par de horas. El mismo lo hizo también después de preparar unas maletas, tomar todo el dinero disponible y asegurarse de que sus tarjetas aun tuvieran fondos luego de la nada agradable cuenta del hospital. Si bien estaba cansado su cerebro no lo dejo dormir más de tres horas, despertándolo a las cinco treinta de la madrugada exactamente dándole al menos tiempo de asearse y prepararse el desayuno. Internamente agradecía la calma y el silencio al que estaba acostumbrado y que volvía a reinar su departamento luego de la desmemoriada presencia ajena.

Pero si la suerte o los dioses le abrían una ventana, usualmente le cerraban una puerta. O al menos eso pensó mientras el mocoso se hacia presente en la cocina, frotándose un ojo y observándole con el otro ligeramente entreabierto.

-Oh, así que ya estas despierto.

Le hizo señas que el pareció comprender y se adentro a la cocina tomando lugar frente a el, al otro lado de la mesa de vidrio. Rivaille le extendió la taza de café que se hallaba a medio camino de sus labios y empujo el plato con una tostada de queso hacia su dirección.

-Desayuna, saldremos pronto.

Sin mas que decir se puso en pie para buscar una nueva taza y mas café, ignorando que los ojos esmeralda lo seguían con cada movimiento que hacia. Eran esas pequeñas atenciones entre su carácter hosco y taciturno las que más llegaban a Eren, Logrando que el corazón del menor se agrandara de una sensación desconocida, incluso antes de perder la memoria.

 **N. de A: El Pont Neuf es el puente mas icónico de Toulouse, que conecta la zona céntrica con la residencial, pueden buscarla en Google, es hermoso ^-^**

 **El Pont Neuf :3 . .Toulouse.640.**

 **Como se vería el puente en la escena de Levi e Isabel ?v=1 &c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=llt6cpG%2fZ1DNhRyNgHqIjtxjHBBCE0zeZKsOWvkN4B5Fvw5l8IDpdH3aoSzrOtG7**

 **Quererlos :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**N. Del A: Acabo de notar que los links del cap anterior no se ven ñ.ñ luego los voy a agregar en mi perfil! Este capitulo es uno de los que mas espere escribir . ya verán porque!**

Del Hogar y Otros Tormentos

Desde Paris a Toulouse eran exactamente trece de horas de viaje en auto. Si hubiera sido por Rivaille habrían recorrido todas ellas en profundo mutismo y sin ninguna desviación en el camino, acortando la brecha a quizás unas doce u once horas pero su pequeño acompañante parecía oponerse a esa y a todas las idea del conductor.

Ni bien salieran del departamento Eren se negó a subirse al asiento trasero del auto, (de nuevo aquella dependencia que tanto incomodaba al mayor) así que no tuvo otra opción más que permitirle ir a su lado en el asiento del acompañante. No era porque quisiera tener al mocoso lejos, tan solo consideraba que si en algún momento del trayecto este quería dormir un rato la parte de adelante seria definitivamente incomoda, y tampoco quería que llenara el cinturón de seguridad con baba. Incluso podría simplemente haberlo puesto en el lugar y zanjado el asunto.

¿Pero como podías decirle que no a una persona que siempre parecía al borde del llanto?

Mientras recorrían un poco menos de la mitad del trayecto Rivaille se dedico a echar furtivas miradas a su compañero. A detallar parte por parte como los diferentes estados de los rayos solares eran atrapados por su brillante cabello castaño. Como los ojos viajaban curiosos a los árboles y vehículos que atravesaban la carretera, varias veces se inclinaba demasiado hacia la ventanilla de su puerta y el hombre tuvo que jalarlo de la chaqueta para evitar que sacara la cabeza completamente.

Demonios. Nunca había visto a nadie demostrar tanto interés por un puñado de pasto y unos cuantos autos aburridos con gente tan aburrida como ellos. O quizás solo como el conductor allí presente. Eren deambulaba en aquel mundo dentro de su mente que se encandilaba con las tranquilas maravillas de las campiñas francesas.

Si el mayor tenia que dar crédito a algo era que aquello le agradaba, el ser capaz de permitirle descubrir nuevas cosas a Eren llenaba sus pulmones de algo mas que aire, como a hormonas de adolescente y la sensación de la piel mas delicada del vagabundo aun atrapada en sus dedos.

Era algo que no se había podido quitar en toda la noche ni en la mañana ni mucho menos en las cinco horas que llevaba manejando, con el sol del mediodía calentando la cabina y dando un ambiente un poco más cómodo y relajado.

A Rivaille no le gustaba el sol ni los dias despejados, los consideraba pesados y agobiantes. Pero cuando desvió una vez más la mirada y Eren volvía a asomar la cabeza demasiado fuera para su gusto, con una suave sonrisa plantada en los labios y el sol delineando su contorno como una especie de aparición divina supo que cada día soleado que viviera, cada rayo solar que se colara a su visión le recordarían al adolescente dependiente y demandante. Al vagabundo que atropello por accidente en un día cualquiera.

Eren era pura luz y vitalidad.

Calido como el principio del otoño.

Tan dorado como un sol.

Un sol que brillaba para el.

Pero que no era suyo. Nunca seria suyo.

El estomago de Eren gruño. Rivaille no se detuvo. Rivaille bostezo un par de veces mientras Eren analizaba su ropa como si recién supiera que estaba allí. Eren sonrió cuando una mariposa se coló en el auto. Rivaille no se inmuto más que para sacudirse el insecto cuando se poso en su pelo.

El adolescente no podía poner en palabras lo que sentía, su naciente hambre se escondió en un rincón muy remoto de su anatomía cuando la pequeña criatura de alas amarillas y naranjas entro en contacto con las hebras oscuras del mayor. En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que no solo necesitaba a Rivaille porque le provocaba una sensación de confianza y pertenencia, había algo más allí. Lo noto mientras la mariposa aleteaba y sacudía los cortos cabellos.

Había algo en el. En Rivaille. Que sacudía el alma y el corazón de Eren como la mariposa a sus alas.

Algo había en las largas pestañas del mayor, que hacían al adolescente desear que la plata que resguardaban se posicionara en el y nunca cambiaran de dirección.

Definitivamente algo se escondía en las palabras indescifrables de Rivaille, en la forma rítmica y acompasada en la que sus labios se movían al hablar que empujaban a Eren a querer pegar su cara con el contrario para descubrir el punto en que podía sentirse uno con Rivaille.

La pelea termino y Eren lo considero un empate. Rivaille sacudía la mano en una dirección y la mariposa se dirigía al punto contrario en la cabeza morena hasta que se canso y salio del auto con la misma suavidad con la que había entrado.

-Puto insecto. Necesito un baño.-declaro luego de horas de silencio, mientras prestaba atención a un letrero que indicaba un hotel de paso a menos de diez kilómetros.

Ni la fatiga de Rivaille ni el hambre de Eren hicieron al primero el querer detenerse. Por supuesto que no. Solo la sensación de haber tenido a una criatura nauseabunda sobre su persona, que se la pasaba entre las malditas y antihigiénicas plantas todo el tiempo lo arrastro a necesitar asearse con urgencia.

Eren no dijo nada (nunca decía mucho, de todas formas) pero con los años ese fue el primer y más gracioso evento que ambos compartieran. Y por el cual nunca dejaría de torturar al abogado.

Rivaille horrorizado por una mariposa.

Y luego la gente pensaba que él era la chica de la relación.

El lugar era más o menos decente. La fachada jugaba a ser una imitación de una casa renacentista, con su exterior de piedra veteada en varios tonos de gris combinando con las puertas y ventanas de madera oscura. Hostales como esos abundaban en las carreteras de la zona de los Altos Pirineos, recurrentemente visitados por turistas y franceses agobiados de sus trabajos que solo deseaban descansar por un momento de sus agitadas vidas laborales.

Rivaille era de la clase trabajadora, no tomaba muchas vacaciones y siempre lucia estresado. A ojos ajenos tenia toda la apariencia de ser una persona que necesitaba la escapada que se"daba" con el apuesto jovencito que no se alejaba de su persona. Aunque el estrés y la fatiga no eran su motivo de viaje eso no le impidió a la mujer de la recepción echarles una mirada zorruna, combinándola perfectamente con su ceja arqueada y su sonrisa que el mayor denomino de"vieja pervertida". Tan desesperado por un baño estaba que no considero esos factores como pistas. Sumado el hecho de que alquilo una habitación nupcial con una cama matrimonial como mobiliario predominante (aunque en defensa del adulto era la única disponible), Rivaille solo necesitaba una ducha, probablemente una para el mocoso también y seguirían el camino hasta Toulouse.

Su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso de la casona, en uno de los extremos más alejados de la entrada principal. En el camino hacia el cuarto la ansiedad del abogado aumentaba gradualmente, sus hombros temblaban y no podía parar de jugar con las llaves del hotel entre sus dedos provocando un tintineo velado por las voces de las personas que caminaban o solo charlaban entre ellos descansando en los marcos de las habitaciones. Al parecer las vacaciones llegaron para todos en el mismo periodo de tiempo. Tanta aglomeración comenzaba a arrastrarlo a un inevitable estado de pánico, hasta tenia la impresión de que atravesaba un pasillo interminable que a sus ojos se achicaba con cada paso mientras el oxigeno se le hacia caliente y pesado en los pulmones.

Demonios. Odiaba cuando sus malditas manías tomaban el control.

Eren lo miro de hito en hito. Definitivamente había algo malo en Rivaille, hasta parecía… asustado.

¿Pero de que?

Incluso en su estado actual de "desmemoriado" no pudo evitar preocuparse, el mayor siempre lucia seguro e imponente ante sus ojos, como una figura perfecta de control y criterio agregando una pizca de irónico mal humor. Pero jamás habria esperado esa clase de reacciones.

Eren caminaba dos pasos detrás de él y le era imposible no dejar de notar sus gestos, el abogado buscaba ansiosamente con la mirada los números del cuarto correspondiente a su llave. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba velozmente, hasta podría jurar que lo veía temblar. Supo que debía hacer algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué precisamente y que tan bien lo tomaría el otro.

Entonces recordó que las ocasiones en las que Rivaille tocaba su piel, cuando se tomaban de las manos (mas específicamente cuando Rivaille lo jalaba para arrastrarlo a algún lado) o apenas se rozaban con ropa de por medio. El hormigueo que precedía a la comodidad. La revitalizante electricidad que recorría su piel activando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, dejándolo a merced de una desconocida hipersensibilidad que solo tenia un único catalizador, casi como si su cuerpo reconociera en el contrario un bálsamo de gozosa paz y comodidad. Y si era de esa forma para Eren…

¿Por qué no podría ser así para Rivaille?

Con esa resolución en mente guió la vista hacia la mano libre del contrario que sacudía las pálidas falanges de forma descoordinada y errática golpeteando suavemente contra la palma. El vagabundo trago grueso, conciente de que Rivaille probablemente lo alejaría con aquella fiera mirada plateada o rehuiría del contacto de la misma forma nerviosa con la que su mano derecha jugaba con las llaves. Pero no pudo evitar la necesidad de tocarlo, de que con ese pequeño gesto, fuera capas de retribuir una mínima parte de lo que recibía.

Su propia extremidad izquierda se abalanzo al encuentro de la nívea piel. Sucedió que cuando los dedos aceitunados acariciaron la mano contraria y atravesaron el terreno hasta llegar al parámetro del dedo anular, más de la mitad de camino que necesitaba para cubrir la extremidad y rodearla con seguridad el mayor detuvo su caminar, a la vez que Eren detenía el propio movimiento.

Creyó que lo alejaría, que le diría alguna cosa en ese tono de voz bajo empañado de molestia o que hasta lo golpearía. Pero el más bajo solo dio media vuelta hacia el cuarto con las siglas 116. Giro la llave y se introdujo como si su vida dependiera de ello no sin antes arrancar de la mano derecha del joven la maleta que lo había echo cargar (si Eren no colaboraba con dinero, lo haría con trabajo) y emprendiendo carrera hacia el cuarto de baño.

Eren no supo hacer mas que introducirse a la habitación cerrándola tras de si y arrojándose de forma inconsciente contra la cama. De alguna forma sintiéndose decepcionado de si mismo.

Ni siquiera era capaz de darle la mano a la persona que representaba su todo en esos momentos.

Despreciable.

Cobarde.

Patético.

Fueron las sensaciones bullentes dentro de su pecho que no supo dar nombre mientras las esmeraldas de sus ojos se escondían tras los parpados.

 _Sucio… tan sucio._

Rivaille se quito la ropa a jirones, desesperado. Ni siquiera la doblo como solía hacerlo, solo la arrojo en el suelo sin contemplaciones como si el contacto de las prendas lo quemara. Cuando se supo completamente desnudo se metió dentro de la ducha y abrió el grifo, sintiendo como el agua helada lo empapaba. No le importo.

 _Asqueroso. Cada parte de si mismo._

Ni siquiera se preocupo de regular el agua a una temperatura más calida mientras comenzaba a frotarse el cabello con los dedos. Recordó todos y cada uno de los lugares donde el asqueroso insecto se había posado y se restregó con fuerza, no era consiente de como se arrancaba algunas hebras azabache en medio de pleno ataque. Su mente solo tenia espacio para percibir la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

La suciedad de la mariposa se encontraba impregnada en el como un cáncer, Rivaille se sentía tan repulsivo como la mierda más pútrida y asquerosa del universo. A través del agua su vista era borrosa así que no supo si lo que tomo era acondicionador o jabón liquido, pero ahogo sus manos con el líquido de textura áspera y se lo paso por toda la cabeza. Al instante su nariz capto el aroma a empalagosas rosas.

Odiaba los aromas florales.

No supo cuanto tiempo fue el que estuvo encerrado en el baño, ni la fuerza con la que se frotaba el cuerpo en un intento desesperado por sentirse menos sucio. Porque si bien solo su cabello había sido tocado por el insecto Rivaille estaba seguro que sus malditos gérmenes se trasladaron hasta cubrir todas las zonas de su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro la piel le ardía repeliendo la suciedad o quizás solo reaccionando a las furiosas uñas propias que marcaban músculos y piel. La cabeza le palpitaba, quiso creer que era una migraña y no su cuero cabelludo debido a la buena parte de cabello arrancado de raíz. Su mente no reaccionaba más haya que del reflejo de su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.

Debía estar limpio.

Necesitaba asearse.

Se arrancaría partes de si mismo hasta sentirse impoluto nuevamente.

 _-"· Estas tan sucio, mocoso asqueroso. ·"_

Apretó los dientes con fuerza ante el sonido traído desde el infierno de su pasado. Era tan palpable para el como el cuerpo que maltrataba en esos momentos, bajo las agujas del agua helada.

Golpeo la pared con el puño una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. A la quinta sus nudillos ya sangraban y la ansiedad lo abandonaba con lenta amargura. Regresándole el resto de los sentidos.

Se había lavado al completo con jabón corporal, la vista se encontraba borrosa debido a que buena parte del líquido se colara a sus ojos. El cuero cabelludo le palpitaba con fuerza, señalando cada zona donde se arrancara su propio pelo. Los brazos y piernas le palpitaban por culpa de sus uñas. De seguro le quedarían marcas como si una maldita prostituta lo hubiera usado para limarse las garras. Pero por sobre todas las cosas tuvo frió. El mismo frió que experimentara cuando su último día de estancia en aquel horrible orfanato. Temblaba de frió con los huesos claramente entumidos por las señales eléctricas transmitidas por los músculos. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una enfermedad.

Regulo el agua a una temperatura apropiada.

Comprobó que el jabón corporal y los acondicionadores para el cabello fueran nuevos (de ninguna manera usaría unos usados) y procedió a completar un aseo mas o menos normal. Tan solo le tomo cinco minutos.

Veinte minutos de histeria y apenas pocos minutos para hacer lo que debía hacer.

Quizás entre el y Eren era más que claro quien era el del problema mental.

Hasta donde suponían los primeros doctores Eren era normal antes del accidente. Rivaille en cambio llevaba dañado desde pequeño y dudaba de hallar un arreglo a su cabeza.

Solo esperaba que el mocoso corriera con mejor suerte.

No quería dormir. Se negaba a descansar. Necesitaba llegar a Toulouse cuanto antes para que su mocoso recibiera tratamiento. Sin embargo, ni bien se vio a si mismo dentro de la habitación, cambiado y con el cuerpo oliendo a perfume de mujer (maldito jabón de rosas) fue azotado por la imagen frente a el.

Eren yacía sobre la cama durmiendo de lado, la ropa levemente desordenada y colgando floja a sus costados, todo parecía ser una o dos talles mas grandes desde esa perspectiva y el rostro tan sereno como cuando lo admiro por primera vez, hacia pocos dias cuando estuvo en coma inducido. Viéndolo en retrospectiva era como si hubieran pasado años, usualmente los periodos de vida que uno no disfruta siempre parecen largos y tortuosos. Rivaille no podía decir que gozaba plenamente su situación actual, pero tampoco la odiaba. Tan solo… era confuso.

Llevado por impulso o simple capricho cortó el espacio que los separaba a tan solo pocos milímetros de distancia. Su espalda aplasto la cama y el rostro ladeado para mirar en profundidad la serenidad juvenil contraria. Eren era precioso a sus ojos, tan joven y apuesto sin dejar de ser masculino. Rivaille jamás miro a un hombre como lo hacia en estos momentos y nunca lo hizo luego de Eren.

Probablemente cinco horas y media de viaje lo habían fatigado, por que de un momento a otro se hallo sumido en la bruma de su mente. Completamente a oscuras del mundo exterior. Su mente conciente mermaba poco a poco, siendo arrastrada por los oleajes de la memoria…

Su cuerpo dormido se tenso ante un contacto externo extraño. Ambos dormían. Ambos se movieron. Rivaille se sintió más cómodo retozando de lado. Eren fue golpeado por una ligera corriente helada y busco la fuente de calor más próxima. Su cuerpo se abrazo a la espalda caliente y tonificada del adulto. Pero fue cuando su rostro quedo pegado al cuello pálido y jadeo una pesada exhalación toda la calma se convirtió en una espiral de frió y suciedad. Percibió cientos de manos ultrajándolo, manchando todos los rincones posibles de su anatomía.

Rivaille se vio a si mismo boca abajo, sobre el mugroso colchón de su cama en el orfanato. Ya no era un hombre de veintiocho años, volvía a tener los fatídicos trece años. Regresaba a su complexión delgada, baja e indefensa ante el adulto que lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

-No… ¡NO!

Grito con terror, no podía estarlo reviviendo, no otra vez. Por favor…

-Calla, pequeña mierda.

La mano pesada le tiro del cabello hundiéndole la cara contra la almohada, sofocándolo. Pero incluso aunque ya había pasado por ello, volvió a encogerse de terror cuando el hombre le deslizo los pantalones por debajo de su cintura.

Cerró los ojos.

-Basta. Basta. BASTA.

Repitió con el poco oxigeno que llegaba a sus pulmones mientras a su espalda el silencio y la expectación de los futuros sucesos le carcomían, rasgándole el alma en tiras sádicamente dolorosas.

Era imposible viajar al pasado.

Nadie podía traer del pasado personas, objetos o emociones.

Pero Rivaille podía jurar que el dolor que experimentaba su interior era real. Que la desgarrante sensación de su carne siendo perforada e invadida no era producto de su imaginación.

Todo era tan real como su cuerpo recargado contra el pecho del adolescente, empañándose las mejillas de silenciosas lagrimas.

Ambos cuerpos en el presente.

Pero las mentes separadas entre un cielo y un infierno.

 **N. de A: ¿A que soy maldad pura? :´D besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N. del A:** **Este fue el capitulo que mas rápido escribi (¿) cinco horas, un record personal xP**

Memoria

No supo como ni porque, pero cuando despertó prácticamente ya había anochecido. Siendo quien era lo primero que debería hacer (o sentir) era irritarse consigo mismo por quedarse dormido. Comprobar la hora y maldecir aquel precioso tiempo perdido. Zamarrear a su mocoso y arrastrarlo al auto de vuelta al camino.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas acciones fue realizada por Rivaille.

El hombre se sentía como entumido, mas por dentro que por fuera. Su mente, como pocas o ninguna vez, estaba en blanco. No sabia que hacer, decir o pensar, dudaba de si mismo y de su cuerpo, de los reflejos que ocasionarían las pasadas memorias. El era su propio enemigo, la carne traicionando a los huesos, una lengua que emitía palabras indiferentes a las que trataban de escapar de la laringe. Fue casi mecánico la forma en la que se elevo de la posición en la reposaba, chocando la espalda contra el respaldar de la gran cama matrimonial.

En ese momento Rivaille noto dos cosas:

Que Eren lo rodeaba por debajo de las axilas, pegado a su espalda tan íntimamente como si fueran amantes luego de una noche de pasión.

Su rostro estaba húmedo, los ojos le ardían y tenía los parpados hinchados, no precisamente por la fatiga.

No pudo recordar la última ocasión en la pensó en aquello. Divagaba irremediablemente.

Pudo haber sido aquel día en que Farlan le pidió ayuda porque unos tipos realmente pesados querian cobrarse el dinero que les debía.

Quizás cuando Isabel le insinuara que debían casarse para que Rivaille hiciera de ella una muchacha honrada, bordeaban los cuatro años de relación en ese entonces.

Obviamente no lo hizo durante el juicio de los asesinos de su mejor amigo.

Estaba seguro de haberlo rememorado brevemente en el entierro de su esposa.

Los hechos se entremezclaban como verduras en un caldo. El moreno no podía estar seguro de que era realidad y que fantasía producto de su insana mente. A veces llegaba a creer que realmente estaba loco. En aquellas breves ocasiones en las que su TOC se salía de control y el terminaba haciendo alguna locura, como cuando se obsesiono con una cucaracha y termino arrancando todo el piso de madera de la cocina de su departamento. O aquella vez en su adolescencia cuando nadie podía entrar a su habitación sin cubre bocas, guantes de látex y protectores plásticos en el cabello y los zapatos. Según el, porque no quería que los gérmenes lo contaminaran.

Quizás si esforzaba un poco más la mente dilucidaría a través de la neblina que ondulaba a sus anchas sobre el, atontándolo como si de un estupido sicótico se tratase.

Pero estaba tan cansado.

No noto lo mucho que le pesaba el cuerpo hasta que se movió lejos del adolescente durmiente.

Sus apagados ojos se posaron hacia una ventana. La muy maldita tenía una mancha.

Se puso de pie y solo entonces se dispuso a limpiar los pegajosos rastros de sus lágrimas.

Tras sus parpados cerrados no había nada más que comodidad y negrura, una grata soledad que combinaba perfectamente con el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Eren jamás había estado mas en paz y completo desde que tenia conciencia, su nariz aspiraba el sutil aroma del cuello del adulto, una mezcla entre su olor corporal y perfume de rosa tan embriagante que el adolescente bien podría hacerse adicto a vivir solo disponiendo de su sentido del olfato, siempre y cuando Rivaille nunca se apartara de sus brazos.

Pero cuando este se alejo y prontamente su peso abandono también la cama llego la incomodidad, el frió, las ganas de estar despierto. Incluso en su desconocimiento y desinformación de las cuestiones que lo rodeaban el simplemente no estaba dispuesto a estar lejos del adulto.

Era casi como una necesidad física. Sentía al moreno tan parte de el como sus brazos y piernas. Imprescindible. Invaluable. No quería separarse. Simplemente no podía estar lejos de el.

Y lo peor de todo era el no comprender los motivos tras su dependencia hacia el hombre.

Desganado se paso una mano por el rostro, cubriéndose de una luz que lo encandilo sorpresivamente. A la luz le siguieron unos curiosos ruidos: pasos, sonidos líquidos, algo chirriante, cosas siendo empujadas, mas sonidos líquidos.

Curioso, el adolescente se incorporo de la cama, observando con los ojos levemente entrecerrados la curiosa escena.

Rivaille estaba frotando una de las ventanas de la habitación fervientemente de tal forma que parecía que el vidrio cedería a la fuerte presión. Y solo cuando se sintió complacido del trabajo pasó a frotar la otra ventana. Y la siguiente a ella. Con las ventanas brillando de limpias tomo una escoba (Eren no recordaba haberla visto en el cuarto) y comenzó a barrer el piso.

-¿Rivaille?- se atrevió a llamar.

Sus pensamientos se desordenador cuando este giro para mirarlo en su dirección, la boca y el cabello cubiertos con pañuelos blancos y las manos enfundadas en guantes de goma.

¿Acaso el estaba…?

-Oh, veo que ya despertaste, mocoso holgazán-dijo con una voz neutra al bajar el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

Eren no estaba seguro si debía ignorarlo o correr.

-Oí, ven aquí.

El hombre acompaño la orden con un movimiento de mano a la cual el adolescente correspondió al instante, bajándose de la cama y caminando hacia el. Para sorpresa propia, comenzaba a comprender el sentido de las cosas que Rivaille decía. Como cuando quería llamarlo y siempre empleaba el "mocoso" o "Eren". "Oí" para llamar su atención cuando el vagabundo simplemente parecía sumergido en su mundo.

Lentamente, Eren se acercaba cada vez mas a recordar quien era.

-Toma.

El adulto extendió la escoba hacia las manos de Eren.

-Continúa tú, yo ordenare la cama.

Paso al lado suyo sin mas y comenzó a hacer la cama con meticulosidad de cirujano. Rivaille maldecía que Eren se hubiera quedado dormido con las zapatillas puestas, lo que le indicaba que la cama estaba impregnada de gérmenes y por ende, el también. Tomaría una ducha luego. Si esas hubieran sido sus sabanas las habria sacado y puesto a lavar al instante, pero seguramente la gente encargada del hotel haría eso. El solo limpiaba como una forma de desahogarse, para sentirse mas en control de su entorno. Y si todo a su alrededor estaba en orden, muy seguramente el también lo estaría.

¿Verdad?

Eren quizás no comprendió muy bien la parte de limpiar, incluso con sus padres jamás había sido a fin al orden y la limpieza, así que se quedo un rato con el objeto en la mano, arrastrándolo duramente por la superficie amaderada. Basto una maldición del otro, unas cortas indicaciones (o gruñidos) para que las acciones fueran más eficientes en su cometido.

El hombre le soltó un cumplido por hacerlo bien al segundo intento y Eren empezó a sentirse más y más entusiasmado por el asunto, levantando motas de polvo por las rápidas pasadas en aquellos rincones donde la aspiradora no podía llegar.

-¡Oí! ¡No lo hagas tan fuerte!-reprendió Rivaille.

Se acerco hacia Eren para nuevamente reprenderlo, pero lo que no espero fue que el menor lo ignoraba mientras impulsaba la escoba hacia delante, ocasionando que inevitablemente sus piernas se desequilibraran y cayera impulsado hacia delante. Eren intento atraparlo y termino con el cuerpo estrujado duramente contra el suelo, el mayor sobre el con la rodilla entre los muslos contrarios.

Cuando se trataba de la limpieza, Rivaille tenía rituales específicos. Las manos cubiertas, el cabello protegido, ropa especifica para hacer la limpieza. Los elementos esenciales para matar todas las jodidas bacterias. Mucho agua tibia, franelas, trapos, escobas, detergente, cloro y los mas importante, sus propias manos.

Actualmente existían cientos de electrodomésticos para hacer la mayoría de los quehaceres, pero Rivaille no confiaba en esos aparatos. Los consideraba ineficientes. Y entre que unos costosos juguetes hicieran mal las cosas a hacerlas bien el, era mas que obvio cual opción predominaba.

Y si era así. Si el era tan meticuloso con lo que a limpieza se trataba…

¿Por qué cuando Eren despertó se quito el pañuelo de los labios?

Si el limpiaba, todo el mundo podía arder y destruirse. El no se desconcentraría ni por un llamado, o persona en su casa o visita en la puerta.

¿Por qué quiso que Eren lo ayudara a limpiar?

Porque según el, la forma en la que una persona limpiaba decía mucho de su carácter.

¿Por qué ambos estaban en el piso?

Porque el mocoso parecía ser un inútil limpiando.

¿Por qué se estaban besando?

Porque Rivaille olvido su TOC por un segundo, y se quito el cubre bocas.

El rostro de Rivaille no era duro ni salvaje. Era sublime. Perfecto a sus ojos. Una analítica belleza que a conciencia se había distribuido en las zonas correctas de su anatomía. El muchacho siempre le observaba, irremediablemente más la cara que el cuerpo, buscando descubrir todos los ángulos y formas de ese precioso semblante. Y siempre deseaba estar mas cerca para apreciar mejor. Más cerca. Cada vez más.

Eren había fantaseado con aquello, el tener su rostro íntimamente cercano al de Rivaille. Amaba todo del rostro de ese hombre. El tono pálido de su piel. Las oscuras cejas que combinaban con las largas pestañas. El par de oasis plateados y la forma sutil en la que brillaban en este momento. La nariz respingada. Las suaves mejillas. El firme mentón que acariciaba el suyo propio.

Y los labios. Oh, sus labios. Ni siquiera el más cultivado poeta haría justicia a aquellas delicadas porciones de carne. Pálidas. Delgadas. Invitantes. Sabían a ambrosia de dioses para el paladar del adolescente. La turgencia correcta. La suavidad que ninguna crema o tratamiento podría igualar. Quizás en el pasado, el con todos sus recuerdos y emociones no era muy partidario de la homosexualidad, tampoco es que la reprobara. Jamás la había visto de cerca para saber como sentirse al respecto. Ahora que la experimentaba (incluso sin saber lo que era) sabia como sentirse.

Feliz.

Complacido.

En paz.

Quizás era esa la molestia general que sentía. La incomodidad que anudaba su corazón y sus memorias. Eren era gay. Y se sentía irremediablemente atraído por el hombre encima de el.

Fue esa silenciosa aceptación lo que genero que el celoso candado de su memoria dejara escapar una pequeña indiscreción.

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez, Eren?-Pregunto el padre del aludido. Aquel hiperactivo niño estaba en el despacho de su padre, sentado en el mismo lugar en el cual el hombre se pasara horas y horas del día metido trabajando.

Era curioso ver al menor de seis años sentado en aquel enorme sillón de costoso cuero ébano. Hojeando por milésima ves aquel pesado álbum.

-Me gusta este libro, papa-contesto sin mas la criatura al cuestionamiento del adulto.

Klaus Ackerman sonrió ante la sencillez de su hijo y cortó los metros que los separaban, introduciéndose en el gran despacho de tonos pardos y amplias columnas con filas y filas de gruesos libros. Eren aun no sabia leer, pero se mostró particularmente atraído por ese pesado cuaderno desde que su esposa se lo enseñara, un par de semanas atrás.

-No es un libro, Eren. Es un álbum de fotos.

El rubio tomo al pequeño castaño en brazos, tomando lugar en el sillón y descansando al niño entre sus piernas, el álbum fuertemente presionado con sus manitas.

-Me gusta el ambum.

El mayor rió enternecido ante la forma en que la lengua de Eren aun se trababa con palabras largas o complicadas. Ignorando los papeles que se suponía debía revisar se entretuvo viendo a su pequeño hojear con gran entusiasmo una a una de las fotos familiares.

-¿Te contó mama quienes son las personas en las fotos?

El menor asintió sin girarse a mirar.

-¿Y quienes son?

-Nuestra familia-el niño comenzó a enumerar uno a uno las personas retratadas en las fotografías. En si, los Ackerman eran un grupo pequeño de familiares por lo cual al menor no se le dificulto aprenderse los nombres de cada uno. Incluso aunque jamás los había visto.

-Y este es el abuelo Ackerman, la tía Kuchel y el tío Kenny-finalizo con una voz cantarina. En ese momento, Eren dio vuelta la pagina de la foto con las personas previamente nombradas, para dar con una imagen que lo maravillaba e intrigaba desde hacia dias.

-Papa, ¿Quién es este niño?

Intrigado, Klaus irguió la postura para ver sobre la cabecita de desordenados cabellos la foto en cuestión. La imagen mostraba a un niño pálido, de largo cabello negro y tristes ojos grises. Era una foto solo del rostro, por lo cual era un poco indefinible la edad de la criatura, pero Klaus lo conocía perfectamente.

-¿Tu mama no te lo dijo cuando te enseño el álbum?-automáticamente la voz del hombre abandono ese tono jocoso y animado que siempre usaba con sus hijos. Aquel era un tema del que aun le incomodaba hablar.

-Me dijo que no recordaba quien era-contesto arrugando adorablemente el entrecejo.

El hombre se golpeo mentalmente. En el tiempo en que el retrato cayo en sus manos el y Kohana ni siquiera eran novios. Echo una corta mirada al niño de la foto, lamentándose por el. Suspiro, antes de contestar:

-El es hijo de la tía Kuchel. Su nombre es Rivaille.

-E… Levanta… ¡Eren, Levántate!

Aquel fuerte llamado lo saco de su entumecimiento. Otra vez esas escenas en su cabeza. Otra ves imágenes que lo involucraban a el.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

Papa y Mama…

¿Qué eran ellos para el?

-¿Acaso estas sordo? ¡Levántate de ahí!

Su mirada atravesó toda la habitación, recordando que aun se hallaban en aquel hotel en el que habían decidido parar a descansar. En su escrutinio atisbo la escoba no muy lejos de su par de piernas y las del contrario. Ah, cierto, ambos cayeron al piso.

Pero cuando sus orbes esmeralda recorrieron la anatomía masculina contraria hasta enfrentarse al ceño fruncido, Eren se congelo. Los ojos, si bien más adustos y cansados, aun lucían esa inherente tristeza. La piel seguía siendo pálida. Los labios que hacia tan solo minutos habían sido suyos se encontraban apretados en una dura línea. Tal cual como en la fotografía.

Había crecido. Había madurado. Traía otro corte de cabello. Pero ese niño delgado y triste aun estaba allí. Ante el. Su Rivaille.

N. del A: Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia y las otras n.n para los que leen Indeseado Placer pronto estará la conti! Me falta poco poco para terminarla . besos y que tengan un gran dia!


	10. Chapter 10

**N. del A: El fic tiene un follow menos** **Reir para no llorar dice la canción**

Lo Que Callamos

Rivaille no pudo evitar que su cerebro realizara comparaciones, llevado por los engranajes del maquinario proceder de un abogado penalista. El proceso de análisis de dos sospechosos y/o culpables de un crimen siempre era el mismo: se tomaban los sucesos en cuestión, se comparaban, se analizaban, se deshojaban hasta la más mínima parte para obtener la preciada resolución. Un ejercicio tan meticuloso y preciso como neurocirujano en la sala de operaciones.

El estudio a sus dos culpables:

Los besos de Isabel eran trémulos como el paso de una lejana estrella fugaz pero lo suficientemente brillantes para hacerse notar, le llamaban la curiosidad. Ella siempre parecía actuar por impulso y cohibirse instantáneamente, robándole toda clase de atenciones, en algunas hasta la voluntad de replicar en contra.

Aquellos labios sabían a menta, eran calientes, picaban contra los suyos propios. Buscaban contacto cuando se sentían solitarios, cuando Rivaille parecía dispuesto a retribuirlos, en esos momentos en los que ella recordaba su pasado, la vida con aquella hermana que el destino le arrebato y jamás volvió a ver. Nunca pedían permiso y se retiraban sin disculparse.

Pero por otra parte, besar a Eren parecía como zambullirse en el núcleo mismo de la tierra. Sentía el cuerpo arder célula por célula. Los huesos se le derretirán quitando sostén a la carne haciéndola presa del fuego del infierno, solo la nívea piel protegía a sus órganos de salir desparramados por sobre todo el mocoso. Por que solo le basto un beso para sentirse a si mismo el ser estrujado con fuerza y esparcido en distintas direcciones tal cual la piñata de una fiesta.

Era un desastre de necesidad, un bulto sin fuerza donde solo la cara parecía firme en realizar las acciones predispuestas según las baladas románticas. Estrecharse contra el rostro contrario, mantenerlo unido a el por dos trozos de carne. Avivar la pasión. Alimentar el alma.

Visceral. Increíble. Mojado. Erótico. Nostálgico. Fantástico.

Ya no estaba sin palabras, le sobraban los adjetivos para definirlo. Cerro los ojos pasada la impresión y entreabrió los labios, buscando atrapar mas de los de Eren. Conciente, a su vez, de que su peso incomodaba al menor uso sus codos como punto de apoyo y un par de centímetros separo los pechos masculinos.

Solo luego de realizar la acción noto su pierna cómodamente ubicada entre los calientes muslos, manteniendo un contacto por demás inapropiado para con un menor de edad.

¿Pero a quien le importaba?

Ciertamente, no a Rivaille.

Sin embargo, a pesar del ensimismamiento su mente si noto la falta de respuesta contraria. Esa reciprocidad de acciones que uno espera mientras esta besando a otra persona. Abrió los ojos y se decepciono al ver los orbes esmeraldas fijos en un punto en el techo, las pupilas dilatadas por lo que el adulto considero impresión.

Por supuesto…

¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

¡Eran hombres!

¡No podían besarse!

 _-"· ¿Por qué? ·"-_ replico una vocecilla en su cabeza.

¡Porque no eran homosexuales, maldita sea!

Probablemente lo peor de todo era el sentido que las suposiciones de Rivaille tomaban en su cabeza. Sentía como si estuviera obligando al otro a algo que obviamente no deseaba, la denigrante realidad de que solo el se encontraba excitado ante tal situación. Ese fantasma de su pasado y la propia y sufrida vejación solo sirvieron para empeorar la propia imagen que tenia de si mismo.

¿Como podía hacerle eso a una persona inocente?

El, que sabia del dolor de ser forzado.

Que llevaba esa marca imborrable en su cuerpo.

¿Era tan despreciable para provocar esa clase de dolor a otro?

¿Qué clase hombre era?

Se odio, auténticamente, cada parte de si mismo. Desprecio los deseos de su carne, que reclamaban al mocoso con un hambre voraz que solo seria saciada una vez probado la ambrosia de la piel aceitunada.

Internamente destruyo todas y cada una de las miles de sensaciones que el otro le generaba. La tranquilidad de verlo saludable. La urgencia de sus mas bajas pasiones cuando aquellos cristales azul verdoso se posaban en el. Esa necesidad de Eren para con el que inflaban su pecho de mil y un mariposas, como una colegiala con su primer amor. El escucharlo hablar, solo para el. La melodía de los ángeles cuando esa voz barítono pronunciaba su nombre.

Nunca, para el buen juicio de Rivaille, su nombre sonó mejor que en los labios de su mocoso. Aunque rivalizaba perfectamente con su hija cuando ella aprendió a decir su nombre, muchos años después de los actuales sucesos.

Mientras buscaba el equilibrio perdido para separarse y ponerse en pie procuro guardarse todo aquello que bombardeaba su mente y corazón en lo mas oscuro y lejano de su ser, logrando su típico semblante estoico con unos pequeños tintes de austero mal humor. Lo que hacia era quemar un paraíso. Pisotear un sueño. Negarse a si mismo lo mucho que sentía y quería de Eren.

Porque lo quería, sin importar lo prohibido que eso fuera.

Su ser lo reclamaba con un deseo de pertenencia que rayaba en lo absurdo y enfermizo.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. El era un hombre y Eren también. Un hombre que no deseaba esa clase de contacto con el.

Y Rivaille no lo forzaría.

Era lo mejor…

Dios, vaya que comenzaba a incomodarlo.

No. La parte incomoda fue en las primeras dos horas en las que Eren no dejo de hacerlo.

Ahora, estaba irritado.

Una cosa era que lo hiciera luego de que le ayudara a levantarse del piso. Pagando el cuarto del hotel. Quizás los primeros veinte minutos de viaje. Pero que perdurara hasta que llegaran a la ciudad ya era demasiado.

-Mocoso… ¿Acaso tengo mierda en la cara?-musito, con la voz tan controlada como podía.

Eren, ignorándolo, continuo escrutando su rostro como lo hizo desde que salieran del hotel de paso, unas siete horas atrás. Actualmente, atravesaban el largo brazo del Pont Neuf con la iluminación del puente dibujando sombras borrosas sobre el auto.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, perdieron tiempo valioso durmiendo en aquel hotel de mala muerte y ahora tendría que esperar un par de horas más para que el mocoso fuera atendido por la dichosa doctora, todo por quedarse malditamente dormido. Como si fuera que aquello le hubiera traído algún beneficio.

Si había situaciones que lo sacaban de quicio, definitivamente el que las cosas no resultaran según sus planes era una de ellas. Odiaba perder el control de su alrededor, esa horrible sensación de no saber que sucedería, como ni cuando solo porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente ágil, lo suficientemente inteligente.

Si no lo controlas todo. Alguien más lo hará.

Si no eres lo suficientemente listo, serás la presa de alguien.

No saber, era igual a dejarse dominar.

Y nadie podía volver a dominar a Rivaille. El no lo permitirá.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo ese cosquilleo familiar que iniciaba en la punta de los dedos y se extendía como un cáncer por el resto de su anatomía.

Tener trastorno obsesivo compulsivo nunca fue un asunto muy fácil de llevar. En su juventud varios siquiatras trataron de ayudarlo, buscando menguar aquellas manías con ejercicios de respiración, haciendo que apretara pelotas o fumando incluso.

Rivaille consideraba todas esas cosas mierdas sin fundamento. Definitivamente respirar y contar nunca le sirvió, reventó todas las pelotas que caían en sus manos y consideraba asqueroso contaminar sus pulmones con esa mierda de tabaco.

Nada, absolutamente nada fue capaz de curar su trastorno. Solo siguió empeorando y empeorando hasta un punto de quiebre, cuando el mismo decidió que era demasiado. Quizás cuando las cosas en su vida se tornaron oscuras y nubarrosas en su vida. Fue en aquel año en que Farlan volvió a su vida, por allá en sus veintidós años.

Isabel corría desde la cocina en dirección a la habitación que ambos compartían, sus pies descalzos rechinaban el piso de madera a través de su loca carrera, encontrándose al joven pelinegro de frente a la computadora, tecleando como un demonio de la informática.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!-chillo ella, sacudiéndole el hombro con una mano.

-Ahora no Isabel, debo terminar esta parte de mi tesis-contesto el hombre sin despegar la vista del monitor.

Llevaba meses y meses preparando el trabajo final que culminaría en su matriculación oficial como abogado, se encontraba justamente en la etapa final de su tesis, concentrando todas y cada una de sus neuronas en las palabras que definirían su próximo futuro. Solo faltaban unos cuantos…

-¡Rivaille esto es importante!

-¡Maldición Isabel! ¿No puedes darme solo dos segundos?

El moreno no noto la forma en que sus puños habían impactado sobre la superficie de alboroto del pequeño escritorio hasta que los orbes esmeraldas de Isabel se cristalizaron en su dirección. Lucia como un cachorro de enormes ojos que te mira buscando compasión luego de una travesura. Rivaille maldijo por lo bajo.

-Yo… lo siento-guió su cuerpo desde la silla giratoria hasta el lugar donde la joven mujer se hallaba de pie, unos cuantos metros alejada por el arranque de ira. El le acaricio los suaves cabellos rojizos, en un intento de consolarla-Eh estado estresado estos últimos dias por la presentación de mi tesis, no fue mi intención gritarte.

-¿P… puedo contarte lo… que encontré?-tartamudeo en un tierno puchero.

-Soy todo oídos.

El rostro de Isabel se ilumino atravesado por una radiante sonrisa a la vez que estiraba el brazo de su prometido hasta el borde de la cama de tamaño matrimonial. Rivaille se vio tentado a arquear una ceja, vaya que Isabel y sus cambios de humor lo sorprendían.

-¡Encontré el numero de Farlan!-vocifero ella en un pequeño brinco y un ligero temblor de excitación en el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo diste con el?

-Pues no fue nada fácil, en el orfanato ni siquiera quisieron recibirme.

-Te dije que no quería que fueras, Isabel-murmuro el moreno ocultando un gruñido.

Detestaba la idea de tener en su presente el recuerdo de ese maldito lugar, aun a pesar de que dos de las personas mas importantes para el las conociera allí precisamente. Y con esa amargura aun pellizcando en su corazón trato de concentrarse en la propia dicha que sentía al poder saber de Farlan otra vez.

Luego de que el fuera adoptado Farlan e Isabel se quedaron en el orfanato, apoyándose y cuidándose mutuamente. Tan solo un año después de que Rivaille se fuera con Irvin y Mike Isabel fue adoptada por una amable pareja que cuido de ella con mucho amor y afecto, la hicieron sentir bienvenida desde el primer momento. Pero la suerte no fue la misma para el muchacho rubio, que termino escapándose del Hogar de Menores unos meses después.

-Ya lo se, pero quiero que Farlan este presente el día de nuestra boda, ¿Acaso tu no?

Sentados sobre la superficie acolchonada, el considero sus palabras mientras ella guió su cabeza hacia el hombro del moreno sonriendo ligeramente, la ilusión palpable en el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Desde que comenzaran a vivir juntos (ni bien ella cumplió sus dieciocho) el casarse era una idea que había revoloteado para ambos y termino por tomar consistencia hacia unos pocos meses, cuando el se lo propuso formalmente.

No fue algo demasiado romántico, solo una cena tranquila en casa de los padres adoptivos de Isabel. El anillo tampoco fue la gran cosa, apenas una discreta alianza de oro que pudo pagar ahorrando su salario como asistente en un despacho de abogados. Nada muy empalagoso, un escueto" _¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabel? "_ Pero que toco profundo en el corazón de la pelirroja, o al menos eso pudo entender en el lió de sus lagrimas e hipidos entremezclados con un" _Si, quiero. "_ Lo que ella más deseaba era casarse con el. Y el estaría complacido mientras ella fuera feliz.

Rivaille no dijo más, sometido por los deseos de su prometida y la propia necesidad de reencontrarse con el único hombre que alguna vez pudo llamar su mejor amigo.

Pero si tan solo le hubiera prohibido a Isabel buscar a Farlan.

Si el mismo hubiera ayudado a su mejor amigo como debía.

Si tan solo hubiera controlado un poco mejor la situación, nada de aquel infierno habria pasado.

Y su vida seria otra.

Ya en el otro lado del puente, la entrada antigua de la ciudad, se adentraron al barrio de Saint Cyprien, unas estrechas callejuelas de casas tejadas que aun conservaban esa fachada antigua del siglo XVIII. Esa era de las cosas que a Rivaille le solían fascinar de aquella ciudad, esa mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, la calidez que parecía rodear Toulouse y brindaba un aire relajante, apacible, invitador. Una pequeña joya que crecía a pasos agigantados y a pesar de ello no perdía su magia y misterio ganado con los siglos y siglos de existencia. En la oscuridad, los altos edificios de piedra roja lucían una apariencia tenebrosa y gótica, mimetizándose mutuamente, pero el podía dilucidar a través de la ilusión al edificio que alguna vez llamo"hogar"

Aparco el auto sobre la calle indicada, a pocos metros de su vieja residencia. Deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, encontrarse con una casa limpia e impoluta, sin rastros de los tórridos eventos ahí sucedidos.

-Vamos, Eren-dijo a la vez que aflojaba el cinturón de seguridad de los hombros del menor, notando como este pestañeaba somnoliento.

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, una maleta en cada mano y el silencio circundando entre ellos. Completamente ajenos a las cavilaciones del contrario. Cuando Rivaille se vio de frente con el edificio numerado como _SC.3766_ busco entre el manojo de llaves en su bolsillo aquel frió trozo de metal que nunca fue capaz de desechar.

Desde que se fuera de Toulouse se replanteo muchas veces el vender esa propiedad. Pero era demasiado lo que lo unía a ese lugar, los recuerdos y las emociones se hallaban prensados en cada unión de los ladrillos, los pisos de madera, no importaba cuantas veces fueran limpiados aun conservaban el ligero olor metálico de la sangre, y si se quedaba completamente quieto y en silencio sin mover ni una pequeña célula de su cuerpo, podía oír los llantos y los disparos desde la propia acera de la calle. Una distopica unión entre el Paraíso y el Averno.

Lo único que su madre le dejara después de su muerte.

Su refugio y el de Kenny mientras la policía los perseguía por algún corto periodo de tiempo.

La pequeña fantasía que construyo junto a Isabel.

Giro la llave y entorno el pomo de la puerta, permitiendo que una corriente fría lo azotara. Todo estaba a oscuras, ninguna luz natural externa que permitiera una leve visión del espacio. Rivaille camino unos pocos metros sintiendo los pasos apresurados del mocoso tras el a la ves que encendía las luces de la planta baja.

Ante los incrédulos ojos de Eren se mostró un amplio recibidor blanco perla, los pisos de lustrosa madera brillando bajo sus pies y a unos pocos metros una maravillosa puerta doble con cristales texturados reflejaba el brillo de la luz artificial. El adolescente se perdió en los intricados diseños de flores y grullas danzando sobre el cristal mientras Rivaille guardaba su abrigo y la maleta en el armario de la estancia.

-Ven-murmuro el hombre, acompañando las palabras con un discreto movimiento de su mano.

Eren lo siguió, sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad de buscar el rostro del contrario, no podía dejar de ver al niño que fue en el hombre que ahora era. Aquellas imágenes revoloteaban en su conciencia una y otra vez, repitiéndose como un disco rayado. Pero por más que se esforzara e intentara no podía recordar mas haya de esas cortas secuencias. Pensaba en aquel amable hombre que lo sostenía con cariño. En esa hermosa mujer con la que se sentía tan enojado y decepcionado.

Pero por sobre todo buscaba una razón, un simple motivo que explicara el porque él y Rivaille parecían estar conectados.

-Eren… detente.

Quizás fue motivado por aquella parte de su memoria que se negaba a revelarse. Por sus deseos mermados por su actual condición. Pero incluso a través de las dudas, la negación, la pérdida de memoria, más haya de sus propios cuerpos. Ambos se deseaban. Ambos se necesitaban. Ambos se querian el uno al otro.

Solo faltaba que uno de ellos diera el primer paso.

Y parecía que Eren era el primero dispuesto en dar su brazo a torcer, a la ves que notaba como su cuerpo presionaba al del mas bajo contra la pared blanquecina. Sus manos acariciando las mejillas contrarias, teniendo el completo control de la parte superior del moreno.

Rivaille no pudo hacer nada cuando el adolescente lo sorprendió estampando su cuerpo contra la pared. Sus manos cerradas en duros puños mientras el otro lo escrutaba con esa perdida expresión, como si lo atravesara y hurgara mas allá de si mismo, tocando los rincones profundos de su alma. Alcanzando las propias barreras impuestas por el adulto de no tocar y no sentir nada inapropiado. Al parecer Eren se negaba a ello, sin necesidad de palabras, tan solo actuando impulsivamente, como siempre.

Y entonces sucedió.

Mientras Rivaille abandonaba la tensión.

A la vez que Eren se maravillaba con el brillo de deseo en los orbes grisáceos como nubes de tormenta.

Rivaille llevo los puños a la espalda de Eren, estrechándolo tan fuerte contra su cuerpo que dolía.

Eren perdió el aliento mientras susurraba un"Rivaille" contra los labios del contrario.

Rivaille aspiro el jadeo, alimentándose de el.

Por ese perfecto momento ambos se olvidaron de todo. Quienes eran, lo que eran. Donde estaban y lo que los había llevado hasta allí.

En ese preciso hilo de tiempo, solo eran dos criaturas que se pertenecían mutuamente. Y juraron caminar juntas mientras sus corazones latieran al unísono con sus sentimientos. Redactando el pacto con sus cuerpos y sellando la unión con un beso.

Y todos los besos anteriores se relegaron al olvido mientras perdían el aliento en la boca del otro.

Visceral.

Increíble.

Mojado.

Erótico.

Nostálgico.

Fantástico.

Perfecto.

 **N. del A: Ayer tenia la autoestima echa mierda QwQ odio pensar que hago mal las cosas (?) pero bueno, con todo el dolor de mi alma… seguire! n.n A fin de cuentas muchas gracias por el apoyo! Los Adoro –corazon gay aquí-**


	11. Chapter 11

**N. del A: Debo levantarme temprano, tengo que buscar mi cuaderno de canto o cagu* fuego mañana, no dormi nada… Pero lo hice!** **¡Termine**! **Wiii x´DD**

Lo Que Sentimos

Ninguno de los dos tenia experiencia previa en lo que a besar a otro hombre se refería, pero fue sorprendentemente fácil la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban, entre la emoción y la torpeza, como ambos buscaban aliento para perderlo en la boca del otro mientras la fría pared tras Rivaille les brindaba un punto de apoyo. Era inconcebible para la mente del moreno el pensar que se había jurado a si mismo enterrar y olvidar sus sentimientos por el mocoso, como quien extrae un parásito de su sistema. Pero allí, en el enredo de sus ropas que a través de la apretujada fricción lo asfixiaban y el desordenado juego entre las bocas y los dientes supo lo inútil que habria sido.

¿Cómo rechazar a una persona que generaba tanto en ti con tan poco?

El siquiera pensar estar lejos de el cuando todo tu ser lo reclama como una vital necesidad.

¿Por qué negarse que quería a Eren?

Simplemente inconcebible.

Las manos de Eren abandonaron las pálidas mejillas para enredarse en las finas hebras ébano, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la nuca y la parte baja de la cabeza de Rivaille, donde las zonas mas cortas de su cabello le pinchaban simpáticamente. El adulto por su parte encerró el cuerpo del menor en el circulo de sus brazos, presionándolo tan fuerte contra si hasta el punto que parecía querer fusionarse con el contrario, introduciéndose entre los poros de la piel aceitunada y yaciendo ahí eternamente, ambos como un mismo ser, alienados mutuamente de la forma mas visceral y cruda posible.

Los colmillos contrarios le rasparon el labio superior a la vez que la lengua de Rivaille se aventuraba en aquel húmedo orificio bucal, acariciándolo todo a su paso e invitando a su par a un sugerente juego en ese estrecho espacio. Oleadas de corrientes eléctricas azotaron el cuerpo de Eren y erupcionaron en las terminales nerviosas de su paladar mientras su boca era invadida con vehemencia. Lentos y placenteros roces comenzaron, el menor un poco mas inseguro, buscando copiar los movimientos contrarios a la vez que presionaba y su lengua se hallaba nadando entre la saliva y la suave carne del otro.

Sus labios detuvieron el movimiento de caricias para permitirles el hacerse el amor mutuamente con sus lenguas degustando el sabor, calido y adictivo, que ambos compartían en cada exhalación e inhalación. Enredándose tanto dentro como fuera, en la boca de uno y otro o en los escasos limites de su espacio personal, no buscando una competencia por la supremacía o el sometimiento, sino jugando, tan inocente y tan viril como podría ser un beso francés. Los amantes franceses eran los mejores, el joven alemán tenía una pequeña prueba del orgullo nacional de su pareja. Una lenta danza húmeda se desarrollaba entre ambos a la vez que el erótico placer del acto se expandía a través de ellos como fuego del averno, y es que se sentía como estar en el infierno. Lo que había entre ellos, lo que pasaba por sus mentes, cuerpos y corazones se suponía que era prohibido, inmoral, sacrilegio ante los mas puritanos ojos.

Ni hoy ni nunca Eren tomo interés o cuidado de esas palabras y la reprobación de su condición sexual por parte de su familia o la sociedad, lo único que importaba era Rivaille y todo aquello que los unía. Lo que los hacia inseparables.

Para Rivaille, todo lo que el necesitaba para vivir eran los brazos de Eren alrededor de su cuerpo, curando (inconscientemente al inicio, confortablemente recibido luego) a base de amor y gestos cariñosos, los dolores de su vieja alma.

Oh si, ambos ardían en el infierno, retorciéndose a sus anchas en lo profundo de su pecado. Disfrutándolo con la emoción y la satisfacción de los incubos que bien podían ser. Aunque a fin de cuentas…

¿Era el amor realmente un pecado?

Un sentimiento que trascendía la carne y los huesos alojándose en lo más empírico y metafísico de sus almas. Independiente a reacciones químicas, a traumas sicológicos.

A sus propios cuerpos.

Porque cualquiera fuera el disfraz que se pusieran, las múltiples mascaras que los ocultaran, las mentiras que llenaran sus bocas y ahondaran en la huella de su propia humanidad ninguno podía negarlo. No era normal lo que sentían, no era casual ni tampoco formaba parte de un plan.

Solo eran Rivaille y Eren.

Eren y Rivaille.

Independientemente del orden o los estigmas que los marcaran.

Y el amor que los unía.

Lo que hacia a sus almas dos mitades de algo superior. Aquello que era más que sus formas físicas, o las múltiples vidas de sus almas. Se encontraba en lo profundo de sus memorias y los marcaba como sistemas binarios, dependientes el uno del otro. Necesitados irremediablemente.

Se amaban.

Tan simple y tan mágico como eso.

Se amaban.

Los sonidos húmedos de sus besos, acompañado de la proximidad de sus cuerpos y el abrumante calor corporal que iba cada vez mas y mas en aumento fue demasiado para Eren que comenzó a temblar de agonía, sus hombros tensándose y las caderas frotándose lascivamente contra el otro, presa de la creciente excitación. El impulso lo había llevado a arremeter contra Rivaille y tomarlo contra la pared de la entrada, tan demandante como era, y ahora su cuerpo febril quemaba y rogaba por tener aun más del adulto.

En otra circunstancia (Porque Rivaille dudaba de sentir deseos de besar a otro hombre mas allá del adolescente calenturiento entre sus brazos) se habria asombrado de lo rápido que Eren se había excitado, pero con su propia erección insipiente humedeciéndose con el delicioso roce de las caderas contrarias prefirió por optar el silencio, enredando ambas lenguas y soltando uno que otro ligero mordisco para divertirse.

Hábilmente sus puños se extendieron en palmas abiertas y dedos curiosos que supieron hacerse camino a través de la masculina anatomía, acariciando sobre la ropa la espina dorsal, las costillas y el inicio del cóccix para descansar en los huesos de la pelvis, deteniendo al adolescente y comenzando a mover sus propias caderas, permitiéndole al otro sentir la potencia de su excitación. Ante aquellos movimientos mas frenéticos y controlados Eren se dio por vencido, en el limite de su resistencia ante aquel tortuoso juego previo.

-R… Ri…vaille-jadeo el menor entre besos, un empujón de sus caderas remarcando cada silaba.

El aludido se separo unos escasos centímetros para mirar a Eren a los ojos, sus esmeraldas brillando en deseo y necesidad, los labios hinchados por los besos y humectados en saliva que capturaban completamente su atención, sintiendo antojo por su posesión.

-Eren… yo…-respondió igual de desesperado, siendo su vos acompañada por el sonido bajo de su celular vibrando en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Y lo siguiente fue un llamado de atención para su raciocinio, su mente coherente abriéndose paso a través de la bruma de sus pasiones. Incluso la visión velada que tenia del entorno pareció agudizarse a la vez que Eren abandonaba el contacto visual mutuo para mirar hacia abajo, en dirección hacia el inusual movimiento ajeno al moreno. A esa altura del partido su sentido de la percepción (el físico, por lo menos) se encontraba en su máximo apogeo, por lo que fue capaz de percibir el pequeño objeto que se sacudía incansablemente.

Fue casi como despertar de un sueño, una maravillosa y confusa ilusión, una nada irreal escena donde las caderas de ambos se encontraban pegadas, los pantalones conteniendo tortuosamente sus erguidas virilidades que dolían y goteaban ante la expectativa de un próximo éxtasis, adornando la tela de sus ropas con círculos de liquido preseminal.

-Mierda.

Más que mierda. Por la Santísima mierda.

Tenía una erección. Estaba duro como una maldita roca.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado tan lejos?

Su potente mente analógica comenzó a trabajar en los engranajes de sus neuronas, buscando por medio de conjeturas absurdas y ocurrentes insultos obscenos una vía de escape para su creciente estrés que en el peor de los casos desataría un ataque desastroso de su TOC.

Cualquier corte normal lo condenaría como el maldito pedofilo que era. El juez no se tentaría el corazón para encerrarlo en cadena perpetua en la celda más asquerosa del maldito Alcatraz. Irvin se retorcería en su inmundicia porque la pequeña rata que adopto por lastima no había demorado en sacar a relucir las mañas genéticamente adquiridas de su especie. Mike… el… probablemente no diría mucho, nunca habían congeniado demasiado, así que en la fantasía malhechora del _abogado-pervertido-corrompe-niños-sin-memoria_ el policía solo seria de relleno, aguantando la menopausia de Irvin hasta que alguna alma caritativa le pusiera una bala entre ceja y ceja. El moreno consumiría sus dias ejercitándose con pesas oxidadas, formando una pandilla de tipos duros completamente tatuados a la vez que sus noches se veían acompañadas del anhelo de unos ojos del color de la naturaleza y el recuerdo de la bronceada piel como una tortura a su ser y a su jodido pene que martillaría las paredes de concreto buscando la libertad.

Vaya prometedor futuro. Y ni siquiera cumplía los treinta años aun.

-Y seguro la maldita de Hanji terminaría con otro abogado, rompiéndole tanto o mas que a mi los huevos. Que un dinosaurio me cague encima.

Inconscientemente daba prioridad a las estrambóticas fantasías que si podían ser su futura realidad en lugar de su propia calentura. Era estupido, lo sabia. Pero a veces pensar o decir estupideces lo desestresaban. Y para tipos como el, que poco a poco sentía que intercambiaba cordura por obsesiones, esas poco comunes vías de escape eran necesarias.

Su voz sonó ronca y estresada a sus oídos, notando automáticamente que el teléfono cesaba su incomodo movimiento y Eren apoyaba la coronilla en la pared a un lado de su cabeza, buscando calmar el ligero temblor en su agitada respiración. Esa suave brisa enviada hacia la zona de unión entre su cuello y su hombro era incomoda mas allá de la sensibilidad extrema que sentía en la nuca, sino por los recuerdos que le generaba. Ninguno de ellos bueno.

Se dispuso a apartarse, hasta que Eren hablo:

-Rivaille-le llamo sin apartar la cabeza del lugar.

-¿Que?-murmuro escuetamente el otro, cansado de pensar. Estresado por suponer-¿Te duele la erección? No eres el único, sabes.

Ahora, pensó el adulto, lo correcto seria apartar al niño y alejarse, dejarlo en el baño de la planta baja mientras el huía al de arriba y ambos se daban una merecida ducha de agua helada. Si es que Eren podía bañarse por su cuenta y no se ahogaba en el intento. Ugh, otro problema más en la jovial vida de Rivaille Ackerman.

No pasaron demasiados minutos para que percibiera los labios de Eren moviéndose por su costado. Sintió el rostro contrario girarse en lentos y precisos movimientos felinos a través de su cabello, en la carne de su oído, acariciando con suavidad meticulosa su pálida y afeitada mejilla. Las acciones hicieron a Rivaille temblar de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose seducido por tal acto que ni siquiera podía clasificarse como juego previo.

¿En que momento se había echo tan sensible?

En cierto punto sus frentes quedaron pegadas, ambas perladas por el sudor a la vez que sus alientos se fusionaban con cada exhalación, tormentosa plata y esmeralda pura encontrándose y reconociéndose al instante. Eren movió la boca de forma un poco graciosa, incoherente, la necesidad de expresarse reflejada en la inquietud de sus actos. Rivaille jamás deseo tanto el poder escuchar alguna palabra provenir de la boca del menor (mas allá de su nombre) aunque él sabia lo que a Eren le sucedía sin necesidad de palabras.

-Te ayudare a aliviarte, ¿De acuerdo?

No espero una contestación, pero aquella leve sonrisa en el rostro sonrojado contrario fue el permiso suficiente. Sin dejar de observarlo fijamente, su mano derecha se aventuro hacia los jeans desgastados de Eren, tirando suavemente de los ojales de los botones, fue en un simple parpadeo cuando los jeans colgaron flojos sosteniéndose levemente por los huesos de la cadera. Pero solo cuando los pálidos dedos hurgaron dentro de la hendidura frontal del bóxer Eren se tenso.

-No. No te lastimare-se apresuro el mayor al sentirse abandonado por los ojos azul-verdoso, el tampoco podía aguantar mas-solo mírame, todo estará bien.

Rivaille nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero tanto su voz como sus pedidos fueron de forma necesitada, habria rogado si el menor se lo hubiera pedido. Quizás en el futuro Eren se lo reprocharía, probablemente lo odiaría. Pero por un simple momento lo único que Rivaille quería era pensar que Eren era completamente suyo, de la misma forma que el se sentía parte de Eren.

Completamente atribulado hasta las orejas y caliente como el infierno se dejo hacer sin inconvenientes, sosteniendo la mirada necesitada del adulto con la suya propia. Era una cosa muy extraña en verdad, el sentir las manos del mayor tocando esa parte de su cuerpo nuevamente, de forma gentil, curiosa, atreviéndose a llegar mas allá que el simple echo de ayudar a sus necesidades fisiológicas. Jadeo a través de sus dientes cuando las manos de Rivaille se cerraron en su circunferencia, el sensible y húmedo pene recibiendo con gozo las calidas palmas que comenzaron a acariciarlo suavemente, liberándolo de la dolorosa protección de sus ropas.

El adulto gravo en su memoria cada expresión, los silenciosos jadeos y las extrañas mariposas en su estomago que revoloteaban y se sacudían a la par de su mano masturbando a Eren. Ese frente a el era un joven hermoso, vivaz, primavera en su árida tierra, que con su calor y vitalidad le devolvían la vida, aquellos anhelos que creyó enterrar para jamás volver a padecer. Uno no sufre lo que no anhela, y no anhela lo que nunca puede alcanzar.

Pero ahora, por el tiempo que el universo y los dioses se lo permitieran, Eren era un anhelo posible para el.

-¡Ah!-gimió por primera vez el menor en vos alta cuando la constricción sobre su hombría se hizo más sofocante, acompañado con movimientos más rudos de la palma.

No debía ser posible sentir tanto gozo, tanto placer. Su cuerpo entero ardía y la sangre en sus venas era magma hirviendo que solo buscaba escapar del interior sin importar llevarse la propia vida de Eren en el proceso, quien se sentía, a su vez, como un pedazo de arcilla sin juicio ni voluntad moldeado al antojo y disposición de su orfebre, que lo giraba y giraba sosteniéndolo desde aquel lugar tan sensible y bombeándolo con diligencia. Rivaille quería que el otro acabara frente a sus ojos, anhelaba disfrutar el éxtasis de Eren en el mas celoso y egoísta de los impulsos. Saberse así mismo como el motivo, causa y circunstancia de la vorágine de fuego y deseo del que el menor era presa lo llenaba de una profunda dicha, que rayaba en lo morboso y bien podía clasificarse como fetichista.

Eren retorciéndose ante su toque era un espectáculo sublime. Etéreo ante la pálida luz artificial de la habitación.

Con lo que Rivaille no contó fue la iniciativa de Eren y su inherente necesidad de no verse superado o sobrepasado por nadie. El gozaba, valla que lo hacia. Pero deseaba ser capaz de hacer sucumbir al mayor al mismo tormentoso placer del que él era victima. Ambos debían caer, ambos debían girar y girar sin control, inclinándose al capricho del tacto contrario. Con ese impulso en mente introdujo su par de manos en los formales pantalones negros de vestir del abogado, ignorando el cinturón que hacia presión en sus muñecas se baso en el conocimiento de su propia anatomía para hallar el pene contrario, erguido en dirección al cielo como el asta de una bandera.

El moreno siseo ante la sorpresa, ocasionando ligeras vibraciones con sus dedos que solo sirvieron para motivar al pequeño vagabundo en su aventura dentro de los pantalones de Rivaille Ackerman. Los mismos, para mayor comodidad fueron aflojados y estrujados sin compasión hasta que Eren considero que podía maniobrar con libertad. Haciendo uso de sus pares de dedos pulgares, índices y medios tomo la base y el tronco, justo antes del inicio del glande para comenzar a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo empleando solo sus dígitos que se encontraban a mitad de camino y se separaban hacia los extremos opuestos del pálido pene, adornado por una suave pelusilla mas oscura que el color negro de su cabello.

-Mmm… ¡Mierda!

Aunque lo hubiera intentado Rivaille no podría haber callado la manifestación lingüística de su gozo. Jamás había sido tocado de esa forma, ni siquiera él mismo en las noches solitarias donde su cuerpo pedía a gritos desfogarse aunque de forma manual fuera. Los dedos de Eren se sentían como pequeñas y delicadas plumas que ocasionalmente adquirían peso en los puntos correctos y lo hacían ver estrellas, torturándolo a lo largo y a lo ancho de su carne, movimientos que buscaban y obtenían la respuesta deseada: que el adulto temblara de pies a cabeza y su cadera embistiera contra esos expertos dedos aceitunados, buscando el orgasmo con furiosa urgencia.

Sin embargo, el verse sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Eren no distrajo su propia mano de la masturbación sobre el contrario. En parte como un castigo, otra parte como deliciosa retribución uso su brazo libre para apoderarse de la cadera del menor y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo una vez más, nuevamente pegados, invadiendo el espacio personal del otro. Rivaille jadeo y Eren ahogo un gorgojo entre sorpresa y satisfacción cuando las cabezas bajas de ambos se encontraron besándose con fuerza, entumiendo el resto de sus febriles anatomías sobrecargadas de la energía eléctrica de sus terminales nerviosas.

Era desordenado y quizás un poco sucio de ver, a dos hombres frotándose mutuamente mientras no dejaban de mirarse. Quizás era eso lo mas erótico de todo el acto, ni Eren ni Rivaille alejaron sus ojos del semblante del otro en ningún momento. Capturando cada brillo de placer, jadeos involuntarios, todos los suspiros impregnados en los labios y el calor de sus rostros debido a los pesados alientos, a la íntima cercanía. A lo caliente de la habitación. Lo sofocante de la ciudad. A esa pequeña explosión de verano en pleno invierno francés.

Y ni siquiera tuvieron que coordinarlo o acordarlo mediante palabras, sus cuerpos sabían exactamente lo que ambos deseaban y parecían comunicarse sicosomáticamente, una orden genética que siempre estuviera en el código de sus células. La mano de Rivaille atrapo ambos penes para comenzar una masturbación salvaje y resbalosa debido a los fluidos liberados, prueba fehaciente de sus cercanos orgasmos. Una de las manos de Eren cubrió la contraria aportando presión y deliberados movimientos en semicírculo acompañando al típico arriba-abajo. Para evitar que alguno de los dos graznara como virgen a punto de experimentar el primer orgasmo el menor uso su extremidad superior libre para tomar al mayor de la nuca y estamparlo nuevamente contra su boca abierta, húmeda y deseosa de la lengua contraria.

Solo en ese momento el adulto cerró los ojos. Su lengua, que parecía casi independiente de su cerebro se enredo en su húmeda compañera, reconociéndola y recibiéndola como si no se hubieran tocado en eones, siendo que ni siquiera habían pasado más de media hora separadas. Las uñas de Rivaille se cerraron como pinzas en la porción de piel desnuda de la cintura juvenil, su orgasmo se hallaba tan cerca que podía paladearlo en su garganta y en la saliva de Eren que no dejaba de besarlo en esa forma que parecía querer devorárselo al completo. Y Rivaille muy seguramente se lo habria permitido.

-Eren… Eren-jadeo Rivaille dando un placentero estrujón a ambos penes.

-¡Rivaille!-simio Eren acelerando la mano del Ackerman que ahuecaba sus erecciones.

La muy conocida combinación de presión y movimiento vectorial los llevo a ambos al Nirvana, el orgasmo explotando en sus cuerpos y azotando sus almas de forma tan pura y real que parecía que el mundo temblaba a sus pies, consumiéndose como las profecías lo indicaban. Pero no era la tierra. Eran ellos los que temblaban. Consumiéndose como pólvora ante la combustión y segmentando las bases de lo que, en muy poco tiempo, seria un tormentoso infierno sacado de los libros de Dante y Lovecraft. Las profecías no existen en el mundo real, pero a veces hace falta solo una decisión, una mirada, una caricia, un beso… para desear haber escuchado a todo tu buen juicio.

Para bien o para mal, Eren y Rivaille decidieron.

Y sus decisiones solo tenían dos posibles vías de escape:

Padecer juntos el castigo del averno…

O padecerlo separados, odiándose y anhelándose hasta la putrefacción de sus huesos y la perdición de sus almas.

Murmuraron sus nombres a través del enredo de sus ambiciosas lenguas, que no deseaban volver a separarse a la vez que los colmillos raspaban e hinchaban las superficies de algodón y rosa de sus tersos labios masculinos. Ninguno podía sentir sus partes nobles que aun chorreaban semen ni mucho menos sus caderas que se impulsaban hacia delante descordinadamente, buscando acelerar el proceso de ordeñe de sus testículos que ya se sentían pesados e hinchados incluso antes de decidir ayudarse manualmente.

La fuerza había abandonado al castaño, que jadeaba sonoramente en la boca húmeda de Rivaille quien aun no podía comenzar a creer cuantas convicciones y promesas propias podía pisotear en una noche. Definitivamente, Eren lo llevaría a la ruina.

Destruyendo cada parte de si. Haciéndolo irreconocible incluso para si mismo.

Eren era un destructor.

Y destruiría a Rivaille Ackerman desde el agrio y doloroso cimiento hasta el exterior visible, indiferente e inescrutable.

El no tenia idea.

Ni la más mínima.

De que tan poco de si mismo quedaría luego de su completa destrucción.

 **N. del A: No se dan una idea de la cantidad de interrupciones que tuve al escribir este cap. Literalmente el universo no me dejaba escribirlo e`.´e**

 **Eh de mencionar que hace un buen que no escribo lemmon (un año, año y medio creo ñ.ñ) asi que pido disculpas si quedo raro o un poco incomprensible. Juro que me esforze, pero puedo esforzarme mas n.n**

 **Criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos y demas verdura podrida es bien recibida n.n**

 **Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**N. de A: Bip Bip Duli Du** **–inserte acento raro-**

Los demonios veranean sobre las cicatricez

Dejo de intentarlo a la tercera ocasión en la que llamaba y nadie al otro lado de la línea le contestaba más allá del buzón de voz. Irvin no iba a perder el tiempo en dejarle un mensaje, Rivaille jamás los contestaba ya fueran de texto o de voz, así que lo único que podía hacer era resignarse y probar un par de horas después, cuando el sol asomara sobre las urbanizadas planicies parisinas. Distrayendo su mente de las habituales preocupaciones sobre el moreno guió la vista hacia la cafetera eléctrica que terminaba de servir el primer recipiente cerámico con un suave sonido liquido y el relajante aroma a granos de café inundando su cocina, el hombre reemplazo la rebosante taza blanca por otra similar de color negro, reiniciando el proceso.

Calculaba que, en pocos minutos, Mike regresaría del trabajo y probablemente una humeante bebida caliente no le caería mal…

-¿Irvin?-llamo una voz profunda y masculina, a la vez que oía la puerta de entrada ser cerrada. El aludido sonrió para sus adentros, complacido por el conocimiento de los horarios de su esposo incluso cuando estos se distendían más de lo usual.

Por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba la voz de Mike. Le gustaba que Mike dijera su nombre. Ya fuera ligeramente molesto y exaltado, entrecortado por suspiros a la vez que se impulsaba a si mismo dentro y fuera de la carne contraria, ambos perdidos en el éxtasis de dar y recibir. Mientras que Mike predominaba su sentido del olfato por sobre todas las cosas que le gustaban del rubio (el aroma de su piel y de su cabello, el suave perfume de menta en su ropa) Irvin siempre amaría la voz de Mike, aquella que era difícil de escuchar debido a que el hombre era generalmente serio y silencioso pero cuando se disponía a ello resultaba mucho mas intimidante y amenazante de lo que podía parecer en el silencio. Una voz que en ese momento sonaba calmada y segura pero con un leve jadeo entre las silabas que denotaban, de una forma muy disimulada y casi imperceptible el cansancio del otro. Después de todo, regresaba a casa a las cinco de la mañana, luego de un largo y agobiante día en la central de policía.

Irvin sonrió a su esposo desde su posición. Se hizo de la taza negra con la mano derecha que acababa de llenarse, sosteniendo a su vez la taza blanca con la extremidad izquierda y camino con tranquilidad hacia la entrada. Mike sonrió levemente, recibió la bebida de manos de su esposo, acariciando suavemente los nudillos que sostenían la oreja de la taza y dedicándole una profunda mirada al semblante somnoliento del rubio. No era normal que Irvin estuviera despierto tan temprano, mucho menos entre semana, donde su trabajo como fiscal era demandante y casi asfixiante.

-Bienvenido, Mike.

Una silenciosa sonrisa al terminar la salutación, la calma de la madrugada y la complicidad de los esposos en la calida convivencia que llevaba casi quince años de iniciarse. El policía observo al otro caminar hasta el sofá, sentándose y dando un corto sorbo a su café, una cercana lámpara arrojando algo de luz sobre sus rasgos cuadrados y masculinos, convirtiendo la escena en una pintura al óleo donde predominaban los juegos de contrastes. Sombras oscuras donde debería haber dorado, bruma gris en la piel color crema, un par de líneas en la comisura de los labios y en el entrecejo, orbes azules de un conocimiento tan profundo como el océano. El pensador, magnánimo e imponente coloso de mármol llevado a la vida y reposando tranquilamente en el sofá de su sala de estar. Los pequeños ojos ambarinos de Mike absorbieron la invaluable belleza y el porte aristócrata de su compañero mientras tomaba lugar y permitía a sus músculos en tensión relajarse y distenderse, el peso del día laboral cayendo sobre el con fuerza.

-Sin azúcar-murmuro luego de olfatear el vapor emanado de su taza negra.

-Como te gusta-respondió el otro, llevando el peso de su cabeza hacia el dorso de su mano izquierda y este, a su vez, apoyándose en el muslo.

Él no toleraba muy bien el azúcar, sentía que hacia a su nariz menos aguda y receptiva. Cierto moreno de estatura baja y mal carácter solía decir que, como un perro, no toleraba ningún tipo de dulce. Más ácido y sádico aun, el pequeño hombre le sugería a Irvin que le preparara para su cumpleaños un pastel enteramente de chocolate, para comprobar si la sobredosis de glucosa lo intoxicaba y lo mataba.

E Irvin pensaba que ellos eran similares…

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-No podía dormir, revise un par de casos pendientes, trate de comunicarme con Rivaille y para cuando me di cuenta, ya eran las cuatro y media, así que decidí esperarte.

La declaración fue seguida por un ligero sorbo de su bebida. Mike copio la acción, el calor del amargo café abriéndose paso por su garganta, atravesando toda la extensión de su laringe mientras las endorfinas del café comenzaban a trabajar sobre su cerebro, presa de las palpitaciones ocasionadas por el estrés. Necesitaba pensar en alguna trivialidad, cosas inútiles y de pequeñas dimensiones.

-¿Resolvió Rivaille su problema con el vagabundo que casi mata?

Nada mejor que pensar en el Ackerman y sus problemas para minimizar sus propios problemas y diatribas.

-Mike-reprendió el otro con gentileza-No hubo ninguna lesión importante-O al menos eso le había dicho el moreno.

-Por lo que leí en el reporte, dudo que sus heridas sean menores.

-Oh, lo que me recuerda-Irvin inclino la espalda hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en el sofá y girando la cabeza para mirar a su esposo, el sueño comenzando a velar sus ojos-Gracias por eso, no podría perdonarme ver a Rivaille tras las rejas.

El duro e imponente oficial Zacharius pareció desvanecerse como una pluma al viento mientras este llevaba su cabeza hacia el regazo de Irvin, su espalda arqueándose lo suficiente para permitirle que la parte superior de su cuerpo se recostara sobre el sofá, la espalda baja y las piernas en la posición original. El hombre dio un largo respiro, inundándose del aroma suave a menta y colonia para afeitar. Caricias trémulas besaron los suaves cabellos castaño claro, despeinándolo hasta el punto que el flequillo callo sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole la visión hacia quien le brindaba tan confortable alivio. Esas manos fuertes y masculinas, que pregonaban justicia en las cortes y cargaban pesados libros de derecho ante el escrutinio del par de zafiros lo sostenían delicadamente. Dedos grandes de hombre que lo acariciaban con una delicadeza y devoción de la que Mike no se sentía merecedor. Solo Irvin tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir algo ínfimo y vulnerable, merecedor de todos esos cuidados volcados hacia su persona.

-Han pasado ya muchos años de eso Irvin-murmuro el otro, acomodándose mejor sobre los calidos muslos-Deberías olvidarlo, Rivaille ya lo hizo.

Aquello, para el rubio, fue casi como un golpe seco a su estomago. Mil y un remordimientos reemplazando el cansancio de su cuerpo, desatando el pasado y la culpa adosada a las memorias. Habían transcurrido un poco mas de diez años pero Irvin aun podía paladear la amarga bilis que trepo desde lo profundo de su estomago hasta la faringe y mucho mas arriba, inundando su lengua, mientras observaba a la pequeña criatura pálida y desnutrida dar testimonio en el frió cuarto de interrogatorio de la central de policía.

Era joven, ambicioso. El novato abogado Irvin Smith que anhelaba ganar el caso del estado contra Kenny Ackerman, el asesino a sueldo mas buscado por la unión europea.

El, Irvin Smith, que fue forzado a interrogar a un niño de once años que reflejaba toda la bestialidad e indiferencia con la que había sido tratado.

Un mocoso sin emociones.

Un saco de piel y huesos.

Un huraño y esquivo mapache desvalido que incluso cuando esta desangrado y arrastrándose hacia la seguridad del bosque, es capaz de mirarte desafiante a los ojos mientras enseña los colmillos. Eso era Rivaille Ackerman cuando lo conoció. Un despojo carente de músculos y humanidad. Todo el pálido y frió como un muerto, cabello largo y enmarañado que hacia lucir a su cabeza desproporcionalmente grande con el resto del frágil cuerpo.

Los detalles físicos (como que Rivaille llevaba ropa desgastada y los pies descalzos repletos de ampollas) tal así como los sucesos de ese día que cambio todo para el (Irvin había terminado de preparar la sentencia que sus representantes le exigieron: las suficientes cadenas perpetuas como para que el asesino se pudriera en el resto de vidas que le quedaban por nacer, vivir y morir) nunca serian olvidados. Pero lo que mas marcaba al rubio, lo que había guiado el resto de sus acciones fueron dos simples motivos: el saberse responsable de que esa pobre e infeliz criatura se quedara sola y abandonada en el mundo, y la desolación que reflejaban sus tristes ojos grises.

Irvin, en ese momento, lo supo.

Rivaille no conocía lo que era la dignidad. La felicidad.

El calor de una familia.

El amar y ser amado.

-No Mike-murmuro, llevando la vista inevitablemente al cuarto que alguna vez fue del joven hombre-Rivaille nunca olvido.

El mismo lo sabía. Rivaille nunca olvidaría. Y por ello, Irvin daría todo de si para que él encontrara su felicidad y permaneciera junto a ella por el resto de su vida.

Lo merecía.

Rivaille lo merecía.

Tatakae

El no se lo merecía.

Tal tortura, castigo para cada uno de sus sentidos y los pecados cometidos en esta vida debería de ser ilegal en por lo menos cuarenta países, y no parecía tener fin aun. Con un poco de esfuerzo trago ese incomodo nudo que buscaba anclarse detrás de su úvula mientras la sensación de agua tibia en sus manos, arrugando sus dedos, era opacada ampliamente por la forma en la que esta se veía surcando pliegues con el color del chocolate caliente que para él resultaban atrayentes e irresistibles. Era muy temprano, quizás siete u ocho de una nublada mañana puramente invernal que invitaba a cualquier desobligado a retozar a sus anchas en la comodidad de sus camas, disfrutando de lo dopaminico que podía ser un largo sueño envuelto en un capullo de mantas protectoras, pero en lugar de eso, el se encontraba haciendo una de las cosas mas impensables e inimaginables que se le podrían haber ocurrido en sus veintiocho años de vida.

 _-"· No pienses en cosas pervertidas ·"-_ se instruía mentalmente como por quinta vez desde que diera inicio el ritual.

A la final había tenido razón, Eren no podía bañarse solo. Lo que resultaba en la explicación de la actual posición, con Rivaille esparciendo shampoo en el cabello del menor mientras este dedicaba su perdida mirada esmeralda al ventanal frente a ellos. El vidrio desde hacia un par de horas era golpeteado incesantemente por las pequeñas y heladas gotas de una lluvia de tormenta que no parecía querer menguar en su fuerza. El invierno, después de todo, ya había comenzado. Pero a diferencia del frió clima de afuera, la casa era recorrida por una suave brisa calida con ligeros tintes amaderados producto de la materia prima que fuera empleada para su construcción, algo que Rivaille podía decir sobre ese viejo edificio era que siempre resultaba acogedor en invierno, protegiendo a sus moradores de las heladas tormentas de nieve y las implacables granizadas. Recordaba claramente que durante aquellos últimos años de su vida con Kenny cuando apenas tenía para vestirse, aunque fuera con una derruida camisa o unos viejos pantalones nunca conseguía enfermarse.

Pero lejos de esas tristes memorias, la mente del hombre se encontraba concentrada en algo mas apremiante, urgente para su sanidad sicológica.

 _-"· No pienses en cosas pervertidas ·"-_ repitio, aun sintiendo necesaria la oración como un amuleto de autocontrol.

No se consideraba a si mismo un masoquista pero era difícil, ciertamente, controlarse teniendo al origen de sus mas bajas pasiones frente a el, luciendo tan sensual en medio de la tina de losa blanca a la vez que el adulto manipulaba la manguera metálica y lo salpicaba desde la coronilla hasta las costillas, donde el agua jabonosa cubierta de espuma cubría sus partes bajas. Partes que Rivaille conocía íntimamente, se podría decir, pero prefería obviar por el momento. Lo que había pasado entre ellos dos esa madrugada Rivaille no podría describirlo en palabras, se sentía contrariado por las muchas sensaciones y reacciones que le habían generado. Una parte de si se reprendía y maldecía generosamente por haberse dejado llevar, el permitirse perder el control de tal forma que todo lo ajeno a la situación le fuera irrelevante, sin importancia. Nada existía para el en ese momento salvo el tacto de Eren sobre su cuerpo y lo calido de esa suave piel morena.

Mientras el agua en forma de lluvia caía por la espalda y hombros del menor, relajando visiblemente los músculos, él se dedico a observar como detrás de la línea del cabello, justo en el medio de la frente se lucia una corta línea rojiza con las suturas aun frescas (en un par de dias mas debía hacer que le removieran los puntos) y en proceso de cicatrización. Allí donde la cabeza del adolescente había sangrado ante el contacto del suelo de cemento luego del impacto con el vehículo, siendo esta la prueba física y tangible de cuanto daño le había ocasionado a Eren. Si en el momento del accidente no fue capaz de sentir ni una pizca de empatía por el, ahora mismo se creía capaz de rogarle a cualquiera de las deidades existentes el que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Se sentía tan culpable, tan responsable como nunca antes se hubiera sentido. Ante el pensamiento sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente en un intento de reprimir una mueca de molestia. El no experimentaba ninguna clase de emoción, culpa alguna o empatía. No debía. O por lo menos, en el pasado no lo hacia. Su vida solía funcionar tan ordinariamente común hasta ese último día de otoño, cuando tenía plena seguridad de su persona, de sus instintos, sus corazonadas. Lo racionalizaba todo hasta el punto de sentirse impersonal y ajeno a los sentimientos humanos, a la cíclica normalidad que lo rodeaba. Tan solo basto un minuto, un simple momento como los miles de millones de momentos en la vida de la tierra, donde una decisión inconsciente, una elección cualquiera, desencadenaran el accionar de uno entre un millón de posibilidades.

¿Qué habria pasado ese día, si en lugar de irse con dirección a su departamento, hubiera llevado el mismo los papeles al juzgado?

Si tan solo Hanji no lo hubiera molestado tanto.

Si tan solo la muy idiota hiciera su trabajo como se debía.

Quizás nunca se hubiera reunido con Eren.

Jamás lo habria herido.

Probablemente el mocoso vagabundo estaría sano y salvo mientras Rivaille continuaría viviendo como una maquina que intentaba contener sus desperfectos antes de salirse de control, ignorando que en realidad aun tenia un corazón que latía y era lo suficientemente grande como para querer y con el espacio necesario para permitirse ser herido una vez mas. Porque que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Eren había comenzado a destruir todas y cada una de sus armaduras, escarbando en lo profundo de su ser hasta llegar a ese niño desnutrido y abandonado que Rivaille escondía de todos, alguien demasiado débil y vulnerable para su propio bien. Era inconcebible para si mismo la comprensión de que una persona que ni siquiera podía hablar o comunicarse de alguna forma lograba tener un impacto tan profundo en el. Exponiendo las debilidades que el se negaba a reconocer y jugando con sus emociones y voluntad de una forma inconsciente, pero tan cruel a la vez.

Ah.

Ahí estaba.

Justo cuando el adolescente se giro levemente para observarlo. Sus ojos impolutos y resplandecientes como un par de gemas preciosas acompañado de una suave sonrisa sin dientes, tan solo las comisuras de su labio elevados en un gesto que no parecía premeditado, sino simplemente natural y cautivador. Quizás a Rivaille le atraía de sobremanera el cuerpo mojado y desnudo que limpiaba con diligencia, pero siempre serian esos ojos azul verdoso, aquellos labios carnosos y todo lo que en el inspiraban lo que terminaba por hechizarlo, deshaciendo todos los peros y contras.

Ahí se hallaba esa parte de si mismo que agradecía, egoístamente, el haber atropellado a Eren. El que hubiera echo las cosas de tal forma que obtuvo para si mismo un ángel que lo adoraba y necesitaba de formas en las que Rivaille no se sentía merecedor. Pero que agradecía en un silencioso gesto de afecto, en un cariñoso pensamiento. Porque de alguna extraña forma, dadas las circunstancias, el ya no se sentía obligado para con Eren. Lo que hacia y haría por el, ya no lucían como una desagradable asimilación de sus responsabilidades. El quería hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo.

Ayudar a Eren.

Estar con el desde ahora y hasta el ultimo momento.

Y si le alcanzaba la vida, incluso mas haya.

Pero siempre estaba esa molesta duda que no dejaba de aguijonearlo, quizás su sentido común tratando de hacerse escuchar de una vez por todas. Una pequeña sensación, una única pregunta que no dejaba de ascender a través de el. Tomando poco a poco, mas fuerza.

¿Le agradaría lo que encontraría al final de ese camino que parecía pretender mantenerlos unidos?

-Mantén la cabeza ahí-indico empujando la frente del otro levemente hacia atrás a la vez que, asiéndose con la larga manguera de metal empapaba con agua el oscuro cabello cubierto de blanca espuma.

Eren lo observo tranquilamente mientras se dejaba hacer, sus largas piernas extendidas a lo largo de la tina y los brazos flexionados hacia atrás, apoyándose en la superficie de losa para brindar mas comodidad a su cuello extendido. Permaneció sumido en el murmullo del líquido tibio que acariciaba su cuero cabelludo a la par con unos dedos que frotaban sus discordantes hebras castañas. Se sentía tan cómodo, relajado, mucha de la tensión acumulada por las fuertes emociones de la noche anterior deshaciéndose como el shampoo de su cabeza. Trato de suprimir una risa cuando los dedos de Rivaille acariciaron su nuca, produciéndole agradables cosquillas muy diferentes de las que sintió horas atrás, cuando esas mismas yemas prácticamente encendían fuego a su carne ante el más mínimo toque. Recordaba claramente, sin necesidad de esforzarse o que una punzante migraña azotara su cráneo, todo lo que había pasado entre el y Rivaille, y lo comprendía.

Sabía lo que ambos habían echo. Y no se arrepentía.

-Eso será suficiente.

No noto que tenia los ojos cerrados hasta que Rivaille se alejo de el y escucho nítidamente cada uno de sus pasos y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Un par de dias atrás su respuesta habria sido desesperada, probablemente correría tras Rivaille vociferando su nombre como un niño perdido clamando por su madre. Aunque si bien su necesidad por el mayor no disminuía si lo hacían las limitaciones de su comprensión, Eren sabia que el moreno no lo dejaría, podía escuchar perfectamente como en la otra habitación objetos eran removidos del lugar al son del ritmo monótono de las suelas de sus zapatos al caminar. Buscaba algo. No había necesidad de alarmarse.

Eren apoyo mejor la espalda contra la superficie de la tina, su cuerpo húmedo y limpio buscando una posición cómoda. Se encontró a si mismo con la vista clavada en el techo de roble, descubriendo la cantidad de maderas que formaban una cara del cuarto con el acompasado sonido en la habitación contraria como eco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya estoy contigo-declaro el hombre en la distancia, sus palabras adornadas con una especie de crujido plástico- Espero no te estés ahogando en la tina, mocoso de mierda.

Quizás, de no haber perdido la memoria y saber francés Eren lo habria comprendido y hasta habria discutido por el "cariñoso"apodo que era mas un peyorativo que otra cosa. El odiaba ser tratado como un niño, despreciaba con toda la potencia de su juventud el sentirse como uno. Pero en esta ocasión, esa burbujeante necesidad de discutir y hacerse respetar no podía ser expresada con palabras, difícilmente Rivaille lo notaria si el menor lo gesticulara puesto que no se hallaba con el y llorar de enfado e indignación estaba fuera de discusión. Finalmente, Eren no comprendía muchas de las palabras o la mayoría de cosas que Rivaille le decía, por lo cual, no había forma en la que se molestara, aunque si un motivo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto escucho esa corta oración pronunciada en ese francés nativo tan pulcro y natural, una reacción en cadena inicio en el. Casi como un proceso químico que llega al resultado deseado, la presencia y voz del mayor actuando como los catalizadores que hacían al cerebro de Eren relacionar esos agentes externos con algo que simplemente podía describir como calor, calor que se extendía profundamente en su persona y penetraba en el normal funcionamiento de este, volviendo a Rivaille una parte esencial y primordial en la sinapsis de sus neuronas y el bombeo regular de su corazón.

De una forma realista, sonaba exagerado y casi absurdo que su cuerpo se sintiera y reaccionara de esa forma. Para algunos el amor era un proceso de selección natural para la trasmigración de genes, simples señales eléctricas brindadas por el cerebro que daban la ilusión de atracción y deseo. Para otros una fantasía donde una persona encontraba a su alma gemela, ese ser destinado desde el nacimiento entre millones y millones de personas, una suerte de magia que muy pocas personas podían compartir. Eren no podía decir que si lo que sentía era amor o pura ciencia psico-biológica, pero era lo suficientemente potente para generar en su cuerpo todas esas complicadas sensaciones. Esa pesadez en su pecho, el ardor que su piel sentía cuando Rivaille lo tocaba, la forma tan fácil que tenia el otro de hacerlo sentir tan ligero como una pluma a la vez que pesado como el plomo. Sin proponérselo Rivaille se convertía en su sustento, en su oxigeno, en el sol que le brindaba luz y protección. Su todo.

Eren jamás lo dejaría.

Aunque su cuerpo no lo acompañara.

Aunque físicamente desapareciera y el moreno olvidara lo que era verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo, Eren estaría allí para el.

Un pálido y silencioso espectro acompañante.

Un recuerdo vivo.

Una emoción.

Un sentimiento.

 _-"· Nunca te dejare, Rivaille. ·"_

 **N. de A: Sinceramente, no hay mucho que pueda decir sobre mi ausencia. Viaje un poco, me reecontre con amigos que no veia en un tiempo, me hice la vaga** **(perezosa), pase por un poco de mierda, estuve bloqueada (inspirasionalmente hablando xP) y un par de cosas sin importancia.**

 **Este capitulo costo en terminarse x3 pero lo disfrute y me siento bastante conforme con el n.n Levi y Eren, inevitablemente, comienzan a hacerse dependientes el uno del otro, y abra que ver que tan sana es esta co-dependencia y hacia donde los va a llevar.**

 **Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten. Y si lo disfrutan un review nunca viene de mas n.n me encanta leerlos y responderlos!**

 **Muchas gracias por todo! Besos grandes!**

 **PD: notaron mi separador de sucesos? C: es tan TATAKAE!**


End file.
